Dimension Hopper
by Krika1119
Summary: Have you ever felt like all of those games and shows you watched or played had their own reality? Like they were real and what happened in those games and shows actually happened to them? Well I know that personally. This is my story as I travel across dimensions and help out those major characters. I just hope I don't get killed in the process.
1. Abilities

Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to my Origin story! And warning! There WILL be spoilers for some games and anime! This will be my own story, and I got the origin idea from a guy named DimensionDistorter, this means this will follow MY story. But the following abilities I will list right now is gonna show what dimensions I have been in. One dimension I will be in will be of my own creation, but will be linked to the Spyro world. This will just be the abilities you will be seeing in the story, so if you're new to the anime or games listed, I recommend you check them out first before reading this story.

* * *

 **ABILITIES: DIMENSION**

 **Matatabi/Two-Tails: Naruto**

 **Jutsu (Soon Sage Art, but that's in the collab with DD): Naruto**

 **Rune Magic/Dragon Transformation: Dragon Realm**

 **Alchemy: Full Metal Alchemist**

 **Swordsmanship: Training from Raiden/Metal Gear Rising**

 **Metal Manipulation: inFAMOUS**

 **ctOS Hacking: Watch_Dogs**


	2. The Journey Begins

Krika: Hey guys. Welcome to the first chapter of my origin story. This will at least take most of my Summer Vacation to write. If you guys want to add things into this story or suggest some things that I need to fix, I'm open to ideas. But in the meantime, let's get to it! I do not own inFAMOUS, Naruto, Metal Gear, Watch_Dogs or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

 **Have you ever felt like that you were destined for something great? Well, it never really occurred to me at the time, but my life was going to change big time. I will meet new people, form new friendships and make enemies. The skills I will gain in this awesome journey will be put to the test, and I sure as hell will endure. Now enough of this damn intro and let's get to the real story.**

* * *

 **June 3, 2032**

The alarm clock went off full volume, making me jump out of bed and hit the floor. "Agh...damn...I need to turn the volume down on that thing..." I sit up and rub my head and put my glasses on. Oh, my name is Jakob Locke by the way. I'm sixteen years old and I live in Denver, Colorado. "What time is it anyway?" I look at the clock and see it was 11:00, "eleven o' clock?" It took me a while to figure out before it pings in my head, "Oh crap! That's right! I need to meet Roy and the others at the park!" I jump up from the floor and went into my closet and got some clothes on. Some blue jeans with green sneakers, a grey t-shirt and an unzipped camouflage hoodie. I rushed downstairs, nearly tripping and falling down.

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and jeans, "Jakob? How many times do I have to tell you to not run down the stairs?"

"Sorry mom. I'm in a hurry to meet up with my friends," I rub my head.

"Well, I made some breakfast for you, but don't scarf it down," my mom said and walks back into the kitchen.

I head into the dining room and sit down on a chair, my breakfast was some scrambled eggs with toast and bacon with a glass of orange juice. "Yum..." I start eating the food. I got up from my chair and was about to go out before I remembered something. "Oh! Right!" I run up to my room again and grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves off of my night stand. The gloves had a perfect circle on the back of them, a triangle was in the center, as well as an upside triangle on top of that, there were also different symbols lining the inside of the circle as well as the outside.

After I put the gloves on I went back downstairs, "I'll be back in a couple weeks!"

"You better keep that promise, young man!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

I chuckled and head out the front door to meet up with my friends.

* * *

 **Park**

Four people were waiting for someone, one of them was a girl around my age and she had long brown hair and blue eyes, she wore a sky blue t-shirt and some dark blue jeans with some blue sandals. "Where the hell is he? He's running late," the girl said, crossing her arms in frustration.

Another person was a guy who was a year older than me, he had white hair and icy blue eyes, he wore a white long sleeved shirt with an eagle decal on the back of it, he also wore grey jeans with white sneakers, "Calm down Tracy, he'll show up"

"You sure Brad? Jakob's always late," said a boy who was at least a year younger than me, he had brown, messy hair and green eyes, he wore a dark red shirt with a black Horde symbol on it, and he also wore some green sandals.

"Roy has a point, why don't we just leave a note that'll tell him where we went?" said a guy the same age as me, he wore a vanilla coat and light blue shorts with the Alliance symbol on the left side of it and he wore them with blue Reebok shoes. He also had blonde hair cut above his shoulders, he also had silver colored eyes.

"No, we're not doing that, Rango," Tracy said giving him a brief glare.

They soon see me running towards the park.

"Finally! Where the hell were ya dude?!" Rango exclaimed as I got to the group.

"Sorry, I overslept," I told them while rubbing my head with a sheepish smile.

"Well, at least now we can start," Roy said, a bit excited about something.

"Yes. Finally," Rango started, "so we going to Seattle or what?"

"Well, there will still be some remaining CDU in the area, and maybe some thugs, but nothing we can't handle," Brad stated.

I chuckle as I held up a hand and soon a metal sphere appeared in my palm, "Exactly, after all, we are Conduits"

Everyone showed their respective powers. Brad created a chunk of ice, indicating he was an Ice Conduit. Tracy created a wisp of visible air in her hand, which meant she was a Wind Conduit. Rango's hand rippled with power, which meant he had the Shockwave power that the Reaper Conduits from the days of Cole Macgrath had. Roy created a small scrap spider-like creature in his hand, which meant he had the Scrap power that the Dustmen Conduits had.

"Alright, before we start heading to Washington, do we have everything we need?" I asked my friends.

"I made sure that we all had our money accounted for," Roy said with a proud smile.

"I got my car's oil changed, so it's ready to go," Brad said.

"I made sure to get all the food we need for the trip there," Rango said.

"And I marked the hotels we'll be staying at while we're heading there," Tracy said lastly.

I nod and smile, "Well, let's get our adventure started"

We all nodded and head to Brad's car, which was a white 2014 Chevy Camaro. We all got in and headed towards our destination. Seattle, Washington.

* * *

 ***Three Days Later***

Me and my friends were on the bridge that would lead us to Seattle. Luckily it was rebuilt after what happened sixteen years ago between the D.U.P. and the Conduit hero Delsin Rowe. Everyone except for Brad and Roy were asleep. I zipped up my hoodie and was snoring softly.

"Man, can you believe this Brad? We get to visit the city where Delsin stopped the D.U.P." Roy said excitedly.

"Yeah. My dad was grateful to be free from the D.U.P.'s control in Curdun Cay," Brad said with a small smile.

"I'm sure it was pretty bad for the Conduits that were locked up in that hell-hole. I mean, my parents told me they weren't fans of Conduits at first until Delsin kept popping up on the news, showing that Conduits can be good people," Roy smiled, "and thanks to him Conduits are people who can be accepted anywhere".

"Yeah..." he sees that we were nearing the city, "alright guys! Wake up! We're here!"

Rango groaned but opened his eyes and yawned, "Really? About time"

I rub my left eye and look ahead as we entered the city. _Seattle...we're finally here..._ I smile a bit to myself.

* * *

 ***A Half Hour Later***

We checked into a hotel that we would be staying at during our stay in Seattle. We made some plans to go around the city and take in the sites. As well as check out the Space Needle, where the flag that Delsin tagged was still on it.

"So what should we check out first?" Stacy asked, she was now wearing light blue jeans with a dark blue tank-top, along with some blue shoes.

"Not sure. Maybe the Space Needle? I want to see that flag," I said, I was still wearing my gloves, but I was now wearing a zipped up green hoodie that had a four-point shuriken on the back that was blue on the left half and red on the right.

"I know the flag has some significance to it, but that seems a bit...boring..." Rango said, he changed into a vanilla coat and some blue jeans with vanilla sneakers.

"Of course you would say something like that..." Brad said, he still had his clothes from before on.

"Well, we can talk about other things you guys, like that vigilante that's been making the news in Chicago," Roy said.

"You mean the guy who's alias is literally the 'Vigilante'?" Rango said with a slight chuckle.

"I wouldn't joke about him Rango. You heard the stories about this guy. Everyone has. The guy who popped up years ago and started taking down criminal organizations by hacking into the ctOS system," I said with a bit of a serious tone.

"Yeah, and he took down the biggest criminal of them all. Lucky Quinn," Tracy stated.

"An old man that acts and sounds creepy is someone you really need to be careful with or else you're going to get stabbed in the back. Literally," Brad said as he sat down in a chair.

"Yeah. No one cares about that old bastard's death. Well, the innocent people don't," Tracy said.

"Yeah, the criminal underworld suffered a huge loss with Quinn's death. Chicago has a protector that's not a cop," I stated.

"I wonder who he is though? A lot of people, even the news, are saying it's a guy named Aiden Pierce," Roy said.

I adjust my glasses and make sure my gloves are secure on my hands, "You can't believe everything they say on the news Roy. The Vigilante could be anyone".

"Even after this many years, the Chicago PD don't have any idea of who he is. And ctOS is definitely running out of ideas of trying to keep him out of their systems," Rango said with a smirk.

"Yeah they are. And now that company is set up in nearly all of the U.S. which means that anyone who's in league with Ded_Sec can hack into anything ctOS in any state," I said, though I didn't sound a bit worried.

"Hah! Ain't that the truth?" Rango said with a smirk.

"Though the chances of us meeting the Vigilante is slim to none," Roy then said.

"He does seem to stay in Chicago, huh?" Tracy said.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna go check out the city. See you guys soon," I left the room and vaulted over the railing. We were in a room on the third floor, so I made a metal platform under my feet and flew around like Static Shock, just without the electricity.

I took in the sites of the city, even spotting Augustine's old tower from when she imposed martial law on Seattle and prevented anyone from coming in or out of the city. I thought that after what Delsin did 16 years would have people looking at the positive side of Conduits rather the negative side. Of course there are still some Conduits who use their powers for bad intentions, but the majority of them are just misguided or were forced to do these things. But despite this, there are still Conduits like me and my friends that want to help people and make the world so that Conduits and non-Conduits can live together peacefully.

* * *

 **Krika: Sorry to put a cliffhanger there guys. But I will be making another chapter to continue where we left off here. Also you probably notice a couple of things in the story that you're like 'What? What's that doing in this world?' All will be revealed in the future. Put what you think in the comments section and I will see you guys later.**


	3. An Unknown Threat Emerges

**Krika: Welcome back guys to MY story. Dimension Hopper! We last left off with me and my friends leaving to Seattle and checking into a hotel to stay for a few days. Possibly a week. Now, let's get this going! I do not own any of the games or shows that are listed in the story!**

* * *

 ***Currently What is Happening Now***

I was on my metal platform, looking over the entire city from the sky, "Man...I can't believe that sixteen years ago this place was being occupied by the D.U.P." I looked to the distance and saw the famous Space Needle, with the D.U.P. flag that Delsin Rowe tagged when he first got to Seattle and became a hero. Nowadays not many people know its meaning, but the Conduits of Seattle, both old and new, know it. "Now...where should I start my sightseeing adventure?" I look around, and decided to land onto the ground as the metal platform I was on crumbled into nothingness.

I explored around the Lantern District of Seattle, taking in the sights of the district. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into a figure wearing a cloak, I couldn't really see his face. "Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going".

"It is alright young man," he definitely sounded older than me, that was for sure.

"Uhh...not to be rude, but why are you wearing that cloak? No one wears that kind of get-up"

"This is the only way to conceal myself from my enemies. But perhaps I can trust you with something. Here." He hands me an amulet that had a dragon head that held a blue gem in its mouth, some writing, what I thought was basically runes, was written on the gem itself.

"Woah. Cool necklace. Dragons are one of my most favorite mythical creatures," I held the amulet, and a sudden rush of power enters me before disappearing as quickly as it appeared. I blinked a bit and shook my head, "Oh man...what was...?" I looked around and saw the man was gone, "What? Where did he...?" I just stood there like someone who saw a ghost, before I shook my head again and put the amulet in my pocket. "Well, whatever. Don't know when I'll see that guy again, so I'll just hold on to this".

I continued to walk around, not knowing that I was being watched...

* * *

Somewhere, in the shadows, someone was watching me, "That damn old man doesn't know when to quit. Now he's trusting a kid to stop me. Heh, as if. I'll show that brat what's not worth getting involved in," the figure smirked and walked into the light, he looked to be at least 18, with jet black hair that was spiked back, he had fair skin and his eyes were a deep red color. He wore a long sleeved grey shirt with a black vest that had a pocket that had the Kanji lettering of 'Darkness' on it. He wore dark red jeans with black sandals. "I'll show him that this multiverse is not big enough for the two of us". He turned around and walked back into the shadows, a faint red glow coming from one of his pants pockets before disappearing.

* * *

 ***Later, at the Top of the Space Needle***

I met back up with my friends at the Space Needle as we hung out at the top. I told them all about my experience at the Lantern District and showed them the amulet.

"So...you met this weird old man, who gave you this necklace, and he just disappeared into thin air?" Tracy asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Crazy, right? And it was only a second after I felt this strange energy rush through me. Don't know where it came from either," I said as I looked at the amulet, my reflection showing on the gem.

"You probably imagined it dude. You tend to overthink things sometimes," Rango said while eating a sandwich.

"That's true, but I swear I felt...something, I just don't know what..." I narrowed my eyes, and I could have sworn the eyes on the dragon's head flashed briefly and I blinked a bit, not even sure what I saw. _What the...what on Earth was..._

"Well, we should probably head back to our hotel room. It's getting late. Kinda sucks really, I wanted to explore more of Seattle today," Troy said.

"Yeah...yeah, okay. Let's go"

We all jumped off the Space Needle, going into a free fall before using our respective powers to fly and head towards the hotel we were in earlier today.

* * *

 ***Later That Night...***

Me including my friends were asleep, however I was having a strange dream while I gripped the amulet in my left hand...and the gem was glowing softly with a blue light...

* * *

In the dream, I was standing in a pitch black void, not seeing anything at all.

"What? Where...am I?" I looked around, still not seeing anything before I looked forward and there was a figure standing in front of me, the same guy that was watching me in the shadows. "Who are you?"

"You can just call me Yami. And I'm the one who's going to make your life a living hell, and the one you need to thank for that is that old man when he gave you that amulet," he grinned as his eyes flashed red, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into".

I took a nervous step back, "What do you mean?"

"You think that there aren't any other world out there? Any other universe that exists besides the one we're both in? Well, guess what? The multiverse isn't big enough for two guys like us, so I'll be after you, and everyone you care for. And there isn't going to be a damn thing you can do to stop me. Remember this when you wake up brat. The shadow I cast will engulf you until there is nothing left"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced to see the old man, making Yami glare.

"The amulet I gave this young man will protect him and his friends. You and your shadows can't touch him Yami," the old man spoke.

"Old man..."

Yami scoffed, "Doesn't mean that makes him invincible. I'll send my puppets after him in any world he goes to. And you know you can't be there to help him every time".

"I know that, but I sense this boy will be strong enough for any challenge he faces. And if not, he will have friends that will allow him to never give up," the old man says and the amulet in my hand glows with a bright blue light.

I looked at the amulet before looking at Yami, seeing that his pants pocket had a red light coming from it, "What the..."

"We'll finish this later, kid. I'll kill you when I get the chance," and with that, Yami faded away.

* * *

Outside of the dream, I shot up awake, and I had broken into a cold sweat and I was shaking real bad.

 _Holy shit...what...what was with that dream?_

I looked at the amulet, but it wasn't glowing, I took a sigh and got up to exit the room and get some fresh air. Once I was outside, I stood at the balcony, looking out at the city. "Something isn't right here...that's for damn sure..."

* * *

 ***The Next Day***

In the morning, me and my friends were up getting breakfast, though I looked like a damn zombie.

"Hey dude, you alright? You look like you're going to pass out," Brad said in concern.

"I'm alright...just had a bad dream is all that kept me awake all night..." That wasn't really too far from the truth, since that dream last night did keep me up all night.

"Well, okay then. Just make sure not to be dozing off while we're sightseeing," Tracy said, eating a bagel.

"I won't, I promise"

After we all ate, we got up and started to explore the city, taking in the various sights. Along the way, I accidentally bumped into someone wearing a trench coat and a hat, while wearing a bandanna around his mouth.

"Sorry about that," I apologized to the guy, but he didn't seem to be listening and just kept walking. _That was weird..._

"Hey Jakob! Come on, let's go!" Roy called out.

"Be there in a moment! Just need to check something! I'll catch up to you later!"

"Fine! But don't take too long!" Brad said before he and the others went ahead while I went after the suspicious person.

 _I have no idea who this guy is...but he seems familiar somehow... Like I've seen him before..._

* * *

 **Krika: And we'll end this chapter off right here. I hope you guys enjoyed the introduction of Yami. If not, try playing some spooky music to make it better. Anyway, please review on this story to give me some ideas.**


	4. A New Ally

**Krika: Hi guys, and welcome to the third chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy, and be sure to review at the end! I do not own any of the shows or games that I listed in the powers chapter.**

* * *

Where we last left off, I started to follow after this mysterious guy I bumped into while with my friends, not sure who he is, but he seems familiar for some odd reason. I guess I saw him before? Just don't know where.

 _Okay...this guy seems fishy...might as well tail him for a bit..._

Tailed the guy into an alleyway, in which there were a couple of shady looking guys.

"I take it you have the info we asked you to get? If you don't, we're going to have to kill you," one of the guys said.

 _What is this? Some sort of shady deal like in one of those cheesy crime flicks?_

"I found something alright, but really something to use against you," the man I followed brought out a smartphone.

"What are you talking about?" the other shady guy said.

"Affiliations with drug cartels, details of crime bosses you made deals with, that sort of thing," he presses some things on his phone, "and now that info has been posted on the internet"

"Bastard!" they pulled out some guns, but get hit by some metal spheres that I shot at them, knocking tem down to he ground and dropping their guns.

"What the..." the man I tailed turned around and saw me.

"Yeah, sorry if I was interrupting something, but it's a bit rude to pull out guns at people out of nowhere," I said, before clapping my hands together and dashing forward before placing my right hand on one of the walls in the alleyway, there was a mass of blue sparks with green mixed in before a line of brick folded out and turned into a halberd before forming some metal armor over my body, making sure that there weren't any weak points that the two that quickly recovered would shoot at.

"What the hell?! What is this kid?!" one of the two said in shock.

"A Conduit with some extra powers!" I quickly swung my halberd in a large arc, knocking the guns out of their hands. This go them running before one of them got out their own smartphone and pressed a button, a valve beside me burst and hit me with hot steam, making me create a barrier of metal that protected me, but I quickly got off the pieces of armor that got heated very quickly to the point that it would burn me.

"God damn Fixers...should have figured that the crime syndicate here would send their own hackers," the guy said before chasing after the two presumed Fixers, or hackers.

"Hey wait up!" I followed after him, before hearing tires screeching and a car zooming past on a street and the guy I tailed earlier wasn't happy.

"Dammit!" he shouted in frustration.

"I got this!" I quickly spot the car and quickly used my metal powers to stop it, but I was straining a bit as its tires were still moving and trying to free the car from my grip, but that was before the car went full reverse and came towards me at a fast speed, "Shit!" I quickly get tackled out of the way by the man in the trench coat as the car sped past us, but I quickly used my Metal Shot to pop two of the tires on the left, making it spin out of control before the two Fixers put on the brakes and stopped the car, without any bystanders getting hurt.

"Well, you didn't completely fuck things over for me kid," the man said before running towards the car as the two Fixers got out and started running.

"Hey, if these guys are criminals, I might as well help out in catching them," I formed a metal platform under my feet and sped towards the two men that were running, picking up the man in the trench coat along the way as he got out a collapsible baton, "by the way, you're the Vigilante, right? Saw you on the news a few times"

"Yeah, and you're no ordinary kid obviously," the Vigilante told me.

"Yeah, I know," we quickly jumped off and I launched the metal platform at the two Fixers, catching them as I shaped the metal to restrain them.

"Well, that works," he said.

We then heard some sirens in the distance, knowing that were the cops, we quickly ducked into an alleyway before he pulled me through a door and into a dark room, where he flipped a switch that turned on some lights, showing that this was some hideout, with computers and other technological stuff around.

"Whoa..." I looked around the room, taking in all that was around me.

"Don't touch anything. Just because you helped me, doesn't mean you got my full trust," he said to me.

"Figured you'd say that, but that's understandable since I just came out of nowhere," I said.

"What's your name?"

"Jakob. Jakob Locke. And I sure as hell know that Vigilante isn't your name. But what is it anyway?"

"Can't tell you. As I said, I don't trust you completely"

I get a text and looked at it, it was an unknown number, but I had an image of a digital skull. _What on earth?_ I opened the text and only got two words, to a name. "Aiden Pearce?"

The Vigilante pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, "Where did that text come from?"

I showed him and I swore I saw a brow twitch.

"Fucking Ded_Sec..." Aiden got out his phone and called a number I didn't see before he put his phone to the side of his head.

"Ded_Sec? As in the hacktivist group in Chicago? THAT Ded_Sec?" I said, really excited hearing the name of that group, but I figured that Aiden ignored me and was talking to someone.

"Mind explaining why you gave my name to some random kid that I don't have any information about?"

 ** _We got some information from an anonymous source that the boy you're with can be useful. You've probably seen how this kid works, of what he is._**

"I get it. He's a Conduit, but how can he be helpful?"

 _ **The remaining D.U.P. forces have been given access to cTOS tech. And since he's a Conduit, he has no love for the group that once imprisoned other Conduits.**_

Aiden sighed in frustration, "I can take care of that myself"

 ** _But you can't handle D.U.P. Conduits, which is why you need help from someone that knows how they operate._**

Aiden sighed again, "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

 _ **He has a phone, right? We'll give him back door access to cTOS systems. That can give him a bigger edge against them. But as you know, you don't have access to cTOS in Seattle as of now. You're going to need his help to gain access, and in order to do that you need to raid a D.U.P. outpost. Since they have cTOS tech, they'll more than likely have some computers there that can be vulnerable to hacking.**_

"And you're sure he can be trusted?"

 ** _The kid has no criminal record, unless of course you count the record he has with the D.U.P., and it's quite large. This kid can be trusted. He even helped you take down those Fixers without needing your permission to do so. He's obviously an act fast and act now kind of kid._**

"Okay...fine. But if he proves you wrong..." Aiden hung up his phone and looked at me.

"So...what happens now?" I asked, being a bit wary.

"Well, Ded_Sec seems to trust you, even if they got their info about you from someone that they don't know about"

 _Could it have been the old man I saw yesterday and in that dream last night? He obviously knows a lot of things about me...but what about that Yami guy? He was pretty sketchy, and he's dangerous..._

"Anyway, Ded_Sec said that I can give you some back door access to cTOS, so you'll be able to hack into anything cTOS," Aiden said.

"Really? Cool," I said, a small smile on my face.

"Now I'm going to need your phone for a moment," he holds his hand out, in which I gave him my phone before he plugged it into something, obviously downloading something.

"What are you doing?" I said, looking at what he was doing with my phone.

"Giving you access to cTOS information, back doors, anything that you can use against the D.U.P., who are using the same system so that they can easily point out Conduits"

"Right...I did hear that they just get that kind of stuff recently. So this can help me and my friends fight against the D.U.P.? Nice, thanks Aiden," I said, before he unplugged my phone and handed it back to me.

"You'll be able to get more stuff if you start hacking main points headed by cTOS, just so you know. But I'm going to need your help with something first," Aiden said, pulling his bandana down.

"And what is that?" I asked him, curious about what he wants me to do.

"I need your help in raiding a D.U.P. outpost that cTOS is using as a communication zone. If we can hack that, we both can gain more access in all of Seattle. Just know that this may make you an enemy of the cops in the process since we'll be hacking into a well known company that does not like hackers, evident from my actions against them and the Blume company," Aiden warned me of the dangers.

"Hmm...okay. I'm in. Not the worst thing I've done, but I can easily slip away before the cops can catch, let alone be able to spot me when they get on the scene. I'll help you out," I said, shaking hands with him to seal the deal.

"I hope Ded_Sec's trust wasn't misplaced in you"

"Trust me, it isn't, I can promise you on that," I said, smiling before I get a call and answered it, "hello?"

"Where the hell are you?! Me and the others saw your damn handiwork out on the street you reckless idiot!" Tracy's voice was screaming at me through my end.

"Y-yeah...sorry...but hey, I'm not hurt. Just laying low for the time being until things calm down"

"Well don't do anything like that again! Those two were criminals, from what the cops say anyway, but that still doesn't mean you have to help catch every person who's committed serious crimes in any city, alright? It can get you in trouble if you do any reckless vigilante work. Also, don't leave us out of something like this again, right? We're a team, you said it yourself once," Tracy said, a bit of concern in her voice this time around.

"I know. I promise that I'll make sure to tell you guys whenever I'm going to do something reckless," I told her, reassuring her.

"Okay...we're back at the hotel just so you know, meet back up with us there, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be over there soon," I said, hanging up.

"One of your friends?" Aiden asked me.

"Yeah...hey, maybe my friends can help out? They're Conduits like me, and they have an equal amount of dislike for the D.U.P. as me, so they can be very helpful," I said, waiting for his answer as he pondered it.

"Okay, fine. But make sure you make it clear to them that they can't tell anyone on what we're going to do"

"I promise, you have my word on that," I said, exiting the hideout and heading back to the hotel.

Although yesterday, last night, and today was not at all what I was expecting, it was fun nonetheless, so I'm not complaining. But tomorrow is going to get hectic real fast...

* * *

 **Krika: I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you guys want some ideas on what to be included in my next chapter, don't hesitate to give me some ideas on what to do, I'll make sure to give credit to those who give me the best ideas for my story. Anyway, tell me what you think about the showcase of more of my powers!**


	5. The Raid

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to the fourth chapter! This will be the one showcasing my third ability in the story, cTOS hacking! I hope you enjoy! I don't any of the games or shows that are listed in the abilities list.**

* * *

I returned to the hotel room that me and my friends were staying at, and of course I instantly got hounded by my friends about what happened earlier.

"So care to explain why your own metal was found in the streets? Huh?" Rango pestered me.

"Those two were criminals, alright? Didn't you hear that from the cops?"

"We overheard them saying something about that, but you took them down without a second thought," Roy said, a scrap spider on his shoulder, glowing a light blue.

"And people were saying that they saw someone with you, a shady looking guy in a trench coat. Who was it?" Tracy said.

"The Vigilante from Chicago," I told them, and they were pretty surprised.

"Really? Well that's a surprise," Brad said.

"He also told me he needs help with something. He doesn't really have any hacking access in Seattle currently, and the nearest cTOS station is in a D.U.P. station. I'm sure you can figure what he wants to do," I explained to them about what taking down the outpost can do and benefit both me, Aiden, and my friends.

"Right...kinda obvious that you two would need some help. This is one of the last few outposts that the D.U.P. have, so it's going to be heavily guarded. Not to mention there's going to be a lot of concrete Conduits there," Roy said.

"Yeah. Which is why I'm asking you guys if you want to help out in taking it down. Show the D.U.P. that we Conduits aren't going to take anymore of their crap," this made my friends remember what the D.U.P. did to Conduits in the past, and they sure as hell didn't want another Augustine running around locking up Conduits.

"Good enough for me. I was hoping that we can get some action during our Summer vacation," Tracy said, smirking and making a fist.

"Agreed. Let's show those damned DUPs they're not welcomed in this city!" Rango said, ripples of blue energy surrounding his hands.

"I'm in. My grandfather was a Conduit and was locked up by them. I have a light grudge against them," Brad said.

"I don't like them either, so let's do this together," Rango said with a smile.

"Alright. But to make sure that no one would try and get facial recognition, I'll make some masks," I hold my arm out as five orbs of metal appeared and shaped into masks, one that looked like an eagle, one that had characteristics of a polar bear, one of a mechanical spider, a mask that looked like a skull, and lastly one that looked like a round mask that looked like one that a Hidden Mist ANBU from Naruto would wear. I move my fingers and the masks went to my friends and myself. The eagle to Tracy, the bear to Brad, the spider to Roy, the skull to Rango, and the plain mask to me. I even used my powers to change the color of the masks. Tracy's was a sky blue. Brad's was a snow white. Roy's was a dull brown, to simulate a copper color. Rango's was a silver color while mine was a steel grey.

"Nice. These will help out," Tracy said, putting on her mask that was a perfect fit.

"I'll call Aiden and tell him we'll be ready by tomorrow. In the meantime, we can just relax and prepare for the raid," I told my friends.

"Since this is the D.U.P. we're talking about, they more than likely have some Conduits in captivity in that outpost," Brad said.

"I know. Which is while this will be partly a rescue mission. We'll destroy a bit of their base to send a message that they aren't welcome in Seattle at all"

* * *

 ***The Next Day***

Me and my friends were in Aiden's Seattle hideout, Aiden going over the plan.

"Okay, there's bound to be some areas where we can slip into the outpost unnoticed. Any of you that have powers suitable for cramped spots, this will be your priority. If the alarm goes off, we quickly do what we're going to do and get out of there," Aiden pointed out at schematics of the outpost.

"We'll also be looking for Conduits that will possibly in there, so this will be a rescue mission as well," I said, wearing my mask. I made some light armor around my arms and legs, as well as my friends, "this should allow me to get you guys out of dangerous situations quickly. I know you guys are capable, but this is going to be a full on raid"

"We understand Jakob, let's do this," Tracy said, putting on her mask along with my friends and we head out.

We really waited until it was night time, so we can go unnoticed by both the D.U.P. and bystanders. We stood on a rooftop that gave us a view of the outpost.

"I'll send out some scrap spiders so I can see how many guards we're dealing with and try to locate their holding area," Roy used his scrap power to make five spiders that quickly went crawled down the building and entered the outpost with ease, Roy then closed his eyes to see what the spiders were seeing. Though he couldn't monitor everyone of them at the same time, he could easily switch between them quickly.

Around thirty minutes passed before Roy opened his eyes, "Found a terminal and holding area. Sixty guards in the base in total, possibly more. Metal security doors, and that's it. I lost one of the spiders due to some random guy who had the kanji for darkness on his clothing"

My eyes widen, "Yami...that's the guy I told you guys about that was in that weird dream"

"So he's an actual guy...well, we'll leave him to you Jakob. You have two powers on you, so you can take him on," Tracy reassured me with a smile.

"Right. Where did you see him Roy?"

"Terminal room. We're going to have to go through him in order to get to that," Roy gave me the info I needed before I nodded.

"Right, thanks. You guys head into the holding area. Me and Aiden will head towards the terminal to deal with Yami," I cracked my knuckles, _But I'm going to be the one to take this guy on. I don't know what he's capable of, but I can probably stall him to give Aiden enough time to hack the terminal..._

* * *

 ***Inside the Outpost...***

"Heh. Guess he's here. That was definitely no normal spider, yet not one he was controlling at the same time," Yami said, sitting in a chair inside the terminal room. He took out an amulet that looked exactly like mine, except the gem was a red color, and grinned evilly. _Bring it on...I can take you on anytime...after all, I know about my own powers...but do you know your own?_

* * *

Outside the outpost, me and my friends began the raid, me and Aiden infiltrated easily due to me making an opening with my metal and letting us not be seen by any of the guards. My friends charged in head-on, knocking out guards and destroying some of the D.U.P. transport vehicles. We all made it in easily, but all the guards were all on high alert, so to make some time, I clapped my hands together and placed them at the main entrance, creating a wall of stone that was several feet thick, and it easily blocked the entrance as we split up to our designated areas. My friends went into the holding area and found only one person, who was in a green sweater and had blue jeans with open-toed sandals, he had messy green hair and brown eyes.

"Hang in there, we'll get you out," Tracy said, gathering some visible wind in her palms before quickly crossing her arms as the wind cut through the metal.

"Got a name?" Rango said, helping the guy up.

"J...Jack Star...weird name, I know," Jack said.

"Dude, my last name is Trine, so mine is a bit worse," Rango said, joking a bit with him.

"So I guess you're a Conduit like us?" Brad asked.

"Yes. A plant Conduit to be exact," Jack told them.

"So a unique one, huh? Well, we'll get you out of here. A friend of ours is going towards the terminal room so that they can shut down operations in the area," Roy assured them, a large scrap spider next to him.

"Yeah...but the guy they hired...there's a feeling of death around him..."

"Yeah, our friend somehow knows this guy, but only vaguely," Tracy said to him, giving him the impression that I may have an idea what Yami may be capable of.

* * *

 ***Terminal***

Me and Aiden were standing at the only exit to the terminal room as we looked around. I looked down to see that my amulet, which was underneath my clothing as I was wearing it around my neck, was softly glowing. Remembering back to my dream, I knew what that meant.

"Well, well, well...I knew you would show up eventually..." Yami announced, turning around in his chair, which was at the main computer that Aiden needed to hack into.

"Yami, was it? What are you doing here?" I asked, tensing up a bit.

"Why am I here? I should be asking that to you. That old man made a mistake thinking of choosing you. But, it's probably because of our ancient heritage," the guy no older than me said, getting out of the chair.

"What are you talking about?"

"Beat me in a battle and I'll tell you. However..." holds his hands out as red lightning coursed through his arms as he grinned, "I know a lot more tricks than you do..."

 _What's with that electricity?_ I shake my head and I clapped my hands together, "Aiden, get to cover and do your thing," I placed my hands on the ground, some blue and green sparks lit up the room and I rose my hands, making two sickles that were made of material harder than my own metal as armor formed over my body, changing color.

"Bring it on pipsqueak! Show me what you got!" Yami shouted and blasted red lightning at me, but once it hit me, my armor just channeled it to my sickles before I blasted the lightning back at him, which he redirected and charged at me, I blast him with some metals as I dashed at him and tried to slash at him with my dual sickles, but he easily evaded them and suddenly breathed some fire on me, engulfing me in red colored flames.

There was a bright, blue light that expelled the flames around me, a bubble of blue energy surrounding me.

"What the..." a spectral dragon formed from the bubble surrounded me in a protective manner.

"Hm...so a Spirit Dragon, huh? Well, that is an ancient amulet that holds unknown powers..." Yami said, a red spectral dragon appearing around him, "but...I also have a dragon"

 _Whatever this thing is...it protected me from this guy's flames...that he somehow breathed out like a dragon..._

"Now...show me what you can do!" Yami shouted, creating a broadsword out of red energy that he easily wielded with just one hand as he began to slash at me very quickly to the point where I was having difficulties trying to block or dodge his attacks.

My spectral dragon bit down on his sword and easily broke it, giving me time to use my metal to launch myself at him and slashing at him, making some gashes on his chest that drooled blood. "Got you!"

"Gah...dammit...lucky shot," Yami said, glaring at me. The amulet in his pocket glowing, "Guess I got some more training to do. Next time we see each other, you won't get another hit on me again," in a bright, red flash, he was gone.

"...The hell? He just disappeared in the most cheesiest way possible...anyway, Aiden! You done?" I shouted over to him, my spectral dragon gone the moment Yami disappeared.

"Just about...okay! Let's get out of here!" me and him quickly left and met back up with my friends who were tending to Jack.

"The lights were flickering a bit, what was that about?" Tracy asked.

"Oh you know, crazy bastard shooting lightning from his hands and breathing fire. Nothing new," I said sarcastically.

"Man...so you fought this Yami guy?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. But he got away. But I'm sure I'll be seeing him again soon enough..." I said, a bit concerned since I only managed to land only a single hit on him, plus he was really strong to boot.

"Well, thanks for all the help you guys, appreciate it," Aiden said, before many D.U.P. transports started surrounding us and many DUPs started pouring out of them.

"Ah...shit..." I said in frustration.

"Put your hands up!" One of the soldiers said.

I calmly raised my hands, my phone in my hand as a lightning bolt icon was flashing on the screen with the word 'Blackout' underneath it before I pressed it and all the lights went out, including the lights on the vehicles. Once the lights came back on, me, my friends and Aiden along with Jack were gone. This caused the soldiers to commence a search for us.

* * *

 ***Aiden's Hideout***

We were all panting heavily, since we went into a full sprint once the blackout went into effect.

"That was close...nice job causing that blackout Jakob," Aiden said.

"Thanks...but it might be best we all stay here for the night, get some rest," I said before opening the door and letting in some scrap beasts that were carrying our stuff, the scrap beasts made by Roy to bring to the hideout from our hideout.

After we all calmed down, we all made sure to get some sleep, but I was up looking at my amulet. _What on earth is this thing? But...I don't really know where it really comes from...maybe...when I find that old man..._ I ended up dozing off on the thought, figuring I can try and find out more tomorrow.

* * *

 **Krika: Hope you guys liked the chapter. And sorry if the fight between me and Yami was pretty short. But I promise that I'll make our future fights longer. Anyway, review and tell me if you want anything added.**


	6. A Guardian is Born!

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to the fifth chapter of my story! This will just be a filler chapter, but a very helpful filler. So enjoy the chapter and review at the end!**

* * *

I found myself in a dream again, but this time in a white void that I couldn't see the end or beginning of.

"Back here again? But this time the atmosphere is a little less...creepy," I said, looking around to see if anyone was here before I looked ahead and saw the old man again.

"Good to see you again, young man. As of now, you know a bit of Yami's powers and what those amulets that you two have can do," the old man said, pointing at my amulet.

"Yeah, which is what I want to ask you about. What exactly are these things?"

"The gems are from ancient, twin gems in the world that I am from. Both were worshipped, and both have prophecies tied to them"

"Of course there's a damn prophecy. There's ALWAYS a...wait, you said those gems are from a different world..."

The old man nods, "I cannot give my name, but I have been given the title of Keeper. It was my duty to protect the gems that you and Yami now possess"

"So...Keeper...what was with the dragons that came out of the gems?"

"Ancient spirits that dwell within them. To one who is untrained in using the amulet, the dragons only come out when the wearer is in danger. Much like how you were when Yami engulfed you in flames. The amulet protected you and the dragon within it was summoned"

"I get that much, but really WHAT is Yami?"

"He is a human, but he was born with a special ability. Much like how you were. I am aware that both of your parents are from a different universe from the one that you live in currently"

"That's obvious, ain't it? But what's your point?"

"My point is that you have the same kind of special ability as Yami, even though you two aren't even remotely related in any way. In time you will find out what your purpose will be in the events that are yet to come"

"Okay...but let me ask you something. This multiverse...how big is it?" I asked the Keeper.

"Endless..." The Keeper said before waving a covered hand, multiple screens appearing across the room that shown events that I recognized so clearly.

"Woah..." I looked around in wonder.

"This is a secret revealed to those who hold the two stones...but of course as I said before, there is a prophecy tied to both stones. The red stone that Yami has is one that is attuned to chaos and darkness. The blue stone that I gave you is attuned to order and light. Both holders of the stones will be stuck in an endless fight until either one falls to the other..." The Keeper explained to me.

"So...that's why Yami's after me...because of the prophecy..." I said, looking at my amulet.

"You're a Guardian...and he is the Destroyer. But those stones also serve a second purpose. Utter the words that I will tell you...and you will commit yourself to protecting the multiverse...and given an ancient name that other Guardians such as yourself has been given..."

"Hmm...well, I guess I'll take the responsibility. And I'll make sure that I'll take down Yami so he doesn't cause anymore chaos in the multiverse..." I said, putting my right fist to the left side of my chest, "Okay Keeper...what do you need to tell me exactly?"

The Keeper smiled, a look of hope in his eyes, "Thank you Jakob Locke...now here are the words..."

* * *

I woke up in a bed in Aiden's hideout before looking at the digital clock on my phone, with it being 8 in the morning. _Another day...but today...things are going to change for me drastically..._ I narrow my eyes and sat up and walked outside with my hands in my coat pockets.

"Surprised you're not sleeping in kid..." Aiden said to me as he was outside as well.

"Hey, I had a dream that's going to change my life...I don't think I'll have that luxury any longer..." I told him, looking up at the early morning sky.

"Care to tell me about it?"

"All you need to know is that I'm going to different places across many realities or timelines. But...can you make me a promise? Look after my friends while they enjoy their vacation here, okay?"

"Woah. You sounds like you won't be even coming back," Aiden said, looking concerned.

"It's possible...I mean, you saw what that Yami guy can do. And he's after me specifically. I don't want my friends to get hurt because of me..." I said, before chuckling.

Aiden raised a brow at me, "What are you laughing for?"

"Sorry...it's just that...I always thought I'd just be living a normal life of a Conduit...not get wrapped up in some battle across multiple universes..."

"Yeah, it does sound pretty crazy. But you don't have to leave on this journey of yours right now. At least enjoy some time with your friends before that"

"Look, I can't just kick back after I learned how big of a threat Yami is. He's after something in the multiverse. What exactly, I don't know. But I will stop him, at any cost," I said, holding my blue stone in my hand.

"Then we won't stop you"

Me and Aiden turned around to see my friends.

"Guys..."

"You got some higher purpose. And you don't want us to get caught up in it. We understand completely. We'll tell your parents what's going on. I'm sure they'll understand of what you have to do," Brad said.

"Just make sure to come back home in piece, alright?" Tracy said.

I smiled lightly and nodded, "I promise. Besides, since when am I easy to kill?"

My friends laughed, knowing I made a good point.

"True, dude. True. But in all seriousness, don't be killed by this Yami punk. That'll definitely hurt a lot of people you befriend," Roy said.

I nod and looked at my amulet, watching it shine in the sunlight before I used a metal pillar to shoot myself to a rooftop, using my powers to help the others up before I held the amulet ahead of me, "I take the oath of the Guardian, swearing to protect my home world, and those beyond. I will bear the name Krika, as so many have before me. Now open!"

The amulet shined brightly before shooting a beam of blue energy in front of me. It stopped mid-air and a blue, swirling portal opened up from the energy and I put the amulet back around my neck before I looked back to my friends.

"Good luck dude. Go kick that Yami guy's ass," Rango said, holding a fist up with a smirk.

I smiled and nodded before jumping through the portal, with it closing behind me...now, my journey begins...

* * *

From on another rooftop from a distance stood Yami, who narrowed his eyes. "So he took the Oath of the Guardian...welp. That just means we're officially mortal enemies now..." He opens a red, swirling portal before walking through, the portal closing behind him.

* * *

I was travelling in what looked like one of those weird spinning tunnels that make people lose their sense of balance. That wasn't the case for me since I was just flying through, letting the portal take me to where it guided me.

Eventually I saw a light at the end of the seemingly endless tunnel and I braced myself. My body glowed in a blue light before I reached the light, finding myself in an alleyway in a city. "Okay...now where am I?" I looked around my surroundings before looking at myself, "And...what am I wearing?"

I found myself not wearing my usual clothes. I was wearing some blue jeans, sure, but with a green jacket with blue stripes going down the middle of the arms and middle of the jacket, the hood having some fur on the edges and I had a green bandanna around my neck, covering my amulet. I took off the bandana and looked at it, noticing it had my Karmic symbol in the center. I then noticed that on my left pant leg was a blue dragon, and after putting the bandana back around my neck, I then walked out of the alleyway. I soon noticed some things that caught my eye, such as holographic screens showing advertisements. It didn't take me long to figure out where I was. _Metal Gear, eh? Denver from the looks of it...wonder if I'm in the same timeline as Revengeance?_ I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out and looked at it, seeing I had a message from an unknown number. I was curious enough to open the message, reading it.

 _ **"You're going to need this if you want to keep your new hacking abilities. Don't ask who I am, or how I got this number. Just know that I'm an ally"**_

I found that there was an attachment to the message and I opened it. A download started on my phone before saying that it was done, a message came from the completion of the download saying "Enjoy this as much as you can. This upgrade allows you to extend your battery power on your phone as long as you want, and this allows you to see what location in the multiverse you ended up in, as well as allowing you to make calls, no matter your signal or what universe you're in. Have fun".

I put my phone back into my pocket before I started to look around the city. I was actually pretty excited on the inside, being in the same universe as my favorite Metal Gear character, Raiden. It took me all I had not to express my excitement openly. Things like this don't happen at all, nor is it normal in the least bit. But I didn't really care about that right now. Right now, I had to figure out why the amulet led me to this world exactly.

As I was walking down a street, I heard what sounded like an explosion and rushed towards the source. I found where the explosion originated from and found three cyborgs attacking the city. I narrowed my eyes and put the bandana around my mouth and put the hood up and headed in.

"Leave none of them alive!" One of the cyborgs shouted before he spotted me.

"Now I don't know who you guys are, or why you're doing this. But this needs to stop right now," I said, to him.

"Hah! And what's a brat like you going to do?!" The cyborg charged at, drawing out a large knife and swung it at me, which I raised my right arm, a loud metallic clang being heard when the blade hit it

"Bad mistake buddy..." I kicked him back and I raised my right hand up, showing that the knife had cut through the coat, and revealed that I had some metal armor on my right arm to protect it. Several spikes of metal formed in the air, before I threw my arm forward, sending the spikes forward towards the cyborg, which he dodged a few, but he got one in his left arm, piercing right through it, blood spurting out of the wound and the cyborg cried out in pain, catching the attention of his friends.

"What the hell?!" The second cyborg exclaimed before he and the other two came to aid him.

"You got one minute to high tail it out of here before I put the hurt on you," I said towards the cyborgs, putting my hands in my coat pockets.

The four cyborgs didn't feel threatened in the least bit...at least, not yet.

"We're not scared of you! There's four of us and only one of you!"

"Sometimes, one person is all that's needed..." I said, slamming my hand on the ground as metal spikes came out of the ground and went towards the four at a fast pace, making them dodge.

"Damn brat!" One of the four shouted before they all came at me at once at all sides.

"I wouldn't recommend that..." I said, metal covering my fist before I raised it and slammed it into the ground, causing four giant spikes to erupt at all of my sides, causing the cyborgs to stop their attack, but what I didn't notice was that one of them threw their knife at me, and it would have hit me if not for a dagger that was super heated knocked it off course and hit the ground.

Me and the cyborgs looked towards the source of the dagger and saw an android that had characteristics of a wolf standing on top of a building. I recognized this android as ex-Desperado battle droid Bladewolf, or Wolf as he's normally called.

"Scanning threats...four male illegal cyborgs and one boy," Wolf said, his tactical visor active.

 _Wait...he's registering me as a threat?!_ I thought, gulping nervously.

"Engaging!" Wolf leaped down the building and quickly threw five daggers at me and the four cyborgs.

I quickly reacted and raised a thick metal wall to block the dagger as the cyborgs jumped out of the way of the ones that were headed towards them, "Hey wait! I'm not a threat! It's these four guys! I was in the middle of fighting them before you came along!"

"Likely story. But not enough to fool me. You possess abilities that no normal human, or even a cyborg, have. Therefore, you pose as a threat towards the public safety," Wolf said, and that just made me growl in frustration.

 _Have to figure out how to get him to trust me...the last thing I want is to have HIM as my enemy._

"I don't know Wolf. The kid may have weird abilities, but he was one of the first to respond to stop the cyborgs"

The familiar voice caught my attention as I looked towards the source the voice and saw the all too familiar cyborg swordsman, Raiden. _It's him!_

"No way...i-it's Jack!" One of the cyborgs said nervously, taking a step back.

"Call me what you like. But none of you four are getting out of this city alive," Raiden said, drawing his HF Blade.

I turned towards the enemy cyborgs and created a katana out of metal and got into a battle-ready stance. Wolf got behind the four and got ready to throw more daggers.

"Now might be a good time for you four to surrender now. Don't want things to get messy, right?" I said, taking a step forward.

The lead cyborg growled and he, along with his allies, got ready for a fight.

"You have made a poor choice," Wolf said, throwing more daggers at them while me and Raiden dashed in, I was up against the leader while Raiden was clashing with two of them whilst Wolf was fighting the fourth one.

"You're not going to win this! You're the one that's going to die here!" The leader said, going for an overhead strike, which I blocked before I kicked him back and sent some metal buzz saws at him that were spinning rapidly. He had no choice but to dodge, and I was on step ahead of him as I held my left hand out and caught him in my grip over metal. I then threw my hand down, slamming him into he ground hard. "This fight has just begun!"

The two cyborgs that were fighting Raiden were trying their best to beat the cyborg ninja, but had no luck as Raiden kept parrying their attacks and getting some hits in himself. One of the two tried to go for an overhead strike, but was parried by Raiden, who took the opportunity to slice the cyborg's right arm off, causing blood to spurt out.

"Going to have to try harder than that!" Raiden said, continuing his relentless assault.

Wolf was dodging the fourth cyborg's attacks fluidly, as well as counter attacking. He had managed to strike the cyborg with a few daggers in his chest, arms, and left leg.

"The outcome of this battle has already been decided," Wolf said, flipping back and throwing three daggers at the cyborg, who managed to deflect them all, but a fourth dagger is what finished him off, striking him in the forehead and he fell to the ground, his body sparking before exploding.

I was having some difficulty now with the lead cyborg. I was only able to get some hits on him due to surprise attacks, but he adapted quickly and was pushing me back.

"Not so tough now, are ya?!" He shouted, managing to break through my defenses and striking me in my left shoulder, his blade glancing off bone as my blood flowed from my wound, I cried out in pain, but not before I sent him flying with a metal pillar.

I gripped my wounded shoulder as I dropped to a knee. "Dammit...not good..."

"I have you now!" I quickly looked up and saw the lead cyborg coming back down, getting ready for another overhead strike, but I didn't even have enough time to block it. I closed my eyes, waiting for the strike to come...but it didn't.

I opened my eyes and saw Raiden in front of me, his sword drawn and the lead cyborg cut in half. I tried my best not lose my breakfast at the sight, but the body soon sparked and exploded.

Raiden looked back at me and placed his sword back into its sheathe, "You alright kid?"

"Y...yeah...thanks for saving me...guess I was in over my head there"

"Yeah, no joke. Next time, don't just jump into a fight against guys who can take advantage of your weak points at any given time," he said, before looking at the wound that the cyborg dealt to me, "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital so you can get patched up"

Raiden helps me up and he, along with Wolf, take me to the nearest hospital. My first day in a new world could have gone better, but I'm sure more crazy stuff awaits me in the future...

* * *

 **Krika: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Took some time to figure out how this one would go in order to progress the plot, but hey! It was worth it! Anyway, if you guys have any ideas that you can share, don't hesitate to PM me or place your suggestions in the comments. See ya guys next chapter!**


	7. Training Begins

**Krika: Hi guys! Welcome back to my origin story! We last left off me starting my interdimensional journey, the first world I ended up in, if you read the previous chapter, is Metal Gear Solid. You guys are probably curious as what timeline that this is set in, well, if you guessed by the appearance of two well known Metal Gear characters, Wolf and Raiden, it's during the timeline where Raiden is. This is not focused around Metal Gear Solid V, just so you know. Also one person did say in the comments of recommended weapons that I should have, one of which is the Muramasa Blade. That blade, however, will only make a brief appearance. But that DOES NOT mean I won't get a sword from this world. Now, without further delay, let's continue on!**

* * *

It has been at least two days since my arrival to the world of Metal Gear. I was in the hospital currently due to my wounds from fighting the cyborgs. But thanks to me being a Conduit, I had a fast healing rate. I was released from the hospital early and left, where Raiden and Wolf met up with me. "Thanks again for getting me to this hospital"

"No problem. But next time, don't fight against people that can quickly gain the upper hand on you, kid," Raiden said to me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that already. Kinda a thing I learn in every difficult fight I've been in," I said back to him

"You're reckless at times from what you're saying," Wolf said.

"Pretty much. But I always get back up every time I'm knocked down"

"So, what's your name, kid?" Raiden asked me.

"Can't tell you. But you can call me Krika," I said, telling him my Guardian name.

"Okay then...Krika. My name's Raiden, and the android beside me is Blade Wolf, but you can just call him Wolf for short. Now, mind telling us why you decided to fight a group of cyborgs by yourself? You could have gotten yourself killed if me and Wolf didn't come in," Raiden asked.

"Those guys were causing trouble and hurting innocents. Frankly I'm not the kind of guy that would just stand by and watch everything go to hell. I'm basically one of those wear-their-heart-on-their-sleeves kind of guy," I told him.

"So you stand up to anyone who would cause an innocent person harm. Is that what you're saying?" Wolf asked.

"Pretty much. It's how I've always been. Reckless at times, sure, but I always fight for what's right," I explained, putting my hands in my coat pockets.

"A great mindset for a warrior of justice. But your swordsmanship could use some improvement," Raiden said.

"Yeah, never really worked on it all that often...wait, what are you saying?" I asked Raiden, thinking that he was making an offer.

"Well, perhaps I can train you a bit? That way you can better protect yourselves. Though, since you don't have any enhancements whatsoever, it's going to be tough," Raiden offered.

I just blinked in surprise, "Really? You're going to train me? Just like that? Wow...well, if you think it'll help me out a lot, then I'll take up on your offer. But I will tell you that I'm a quick learner," I said, smirking a little.

"Okay then, let's get to it. But first, might as well take you to one of the training facilities that I have set up thanks to some friends of mine," Raiden said, leading me and Wolf to one of the training facilities he spoke of.

* * *

We were in what was a sort of underground bunker, outfitted with multiple things to help any sort of soldier train for any situation.

"Okay then. Now, we're going to work on how fast you can block. This can be very useful for parrying against certain opponents," Raiden said, pushing some buttons on a keypad on a wall before what looked like a small Gekko rose up from the floor, "This Gekko is outfitted with non-lethal weapons to help with your training. It's also capable of long-range combat. It shoots paint balls basically. They hurt if you're a normal person"

 _Meaning this is perfect for blocking projectiles..._ I thought to myself and created a sword before getting in a stance.

"We'll start off slow, then when you start improving, I'll up the difficulty," Raiden said, pressing some more keys before a red light on the Gekko flashed and engaged me in combat, first firing off a few paint balls at me.

I quickly block three of them, but a fourth one got me in the shoulder, making me shout a bit in pain but I kept going. Now the machine was engaging me in close combat, but with it being designed for combat, I was having some difficulty. It then swung one of its legs at me, which I tried to block, but my sword broke upon impact and I was sent flying into a wall, the Gekko disengaging once I slumped against the wall.

"Those swords that you make aren't going to cut it...here, maybe this can help," Raiden said, opening an arms locker filled with a variety of weapons, he grabbed what I believed was a High Frequency Blade in its scabbard and tossed it to me, in which I caught it. "Use that HF Blade to help you. Those things are damn near indestructible"

I pulled out the sword, sparks coming from the sword as it exited the scabbard. I stood up and gave the sword a few experimental twirls in my hand.

"The scabbard will attach to anything metallic. So maybe you can do that weird trick of yours to make something to keep your new blade close," Raiden said to me.

I gave it a shot and created a metal belt that went around my chest and back and placed the scabbard on my back. True enough, it instantly attached to the belt and I shook my body a bit, and it stayed on, "Nice. Thanks Raiden. This will help out a lot"

"Now...let's try this again," Raiden pressed a button and the Gekko engaged again.

I charged forward, trying to use my speed to confuse it, but it responded to this and went faster, forcing me to respond faster and faster. It was swung a kick at me from behind, but I quickly turned around and blocked it, placed in a stalemate with the machine and sparks coming off of its leg and my new blade. I shouted and slid underneath it and slashed at its leg, causing it to be sliced clean off, the two separate cuts glowing yellow from the heat of the blade slicing through it. Now the Gekko was only hopping on one leg, before it shot a grappling cable at my ankle, catching it and flinging me across the room, but I caught myself with my hand and flipped back up and gripped my blade.

"Impressive...okay, let's up the difficulty," Raiden said, turning a knob and two more Gekkos rose up from the ground.

"Oh son of a..." I quickly blocked some paint balls that came my way, but I got hit by a couple in my leg and torso, making me breathe a bit as the pain spread out through my body. _Damn...okay...let's do this..._

* * *

After about an hour later, I was laying on the floor, covered in paint from the paint balls and I was breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Okay, that's enough for today. But you did well. You managed to destroy one of them. Now if they were the full-sized ones, then you would have some real trouble," Raiden said.

I sat up and placed my HF Blade back into its scabbard.

"There's a room you can stay in. Get some rest kid"

I nodded and headed into the room. It was simple, but had some things to keep me from getting bored. Like a radio, TV, and a laptop. There was a hammock with a pillow that I got in and got the HF Blade off of my back and placed it on the wall next to the hammock before I lied my head down on the pillow. _I wonder how long I'll be staying in this world?_ I thought and held my amulet in my hand, looking at it. "Just what reason did you bring here specifically?"

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, multiple cyborgs were gathered.

"With that damn ninja in the city, we can't do our usual thing! We have to get rid of him and that android that's with him!" One of the cyborgs shouted, directing it towards a cloaked man sitting on some boxes.

"Don't forget, a newcomer with some strange abilities just came in as well. That brat will cause some troubles for us," The mysterious man said.

"Then maybe I can help you bozos"

The cyborgs turned towards the entrance of the warehouse and saw Yami leaning on the door with a grin. He had a changed appearance much like me. He was wearing a black, leather jacket with a red shirt underneath. He had some grey baggy jeans on with red running shoes. A sword attached to his hip.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the other cyborgs shouted at him.

"Just a guy wandering around. But this kid you're talking about? I just so happen to know about him. In fact, none of you guys are going to stand a chance against him in the slightest. He's one of those kind of guys that gets stronger every time he's knocked down," Yami explained to the thugs.

"Hmm...what's your name?" The cloaked man asked the youth.

"Just call me Yami. Now, I can help you guys if you help me in return. You see, I'm looking for something in Denver that can REALLY start some trouble for everyone in the world. A sort of super weapon that goes by the name Metal Gear TYRANT," Yami said, walking towards what he assumed was the leader.

"So you're after a Metal Gear? But I'm unfamiliar with this one in particular," The man said, standing up.

"It's something far stronger than any Metal Gear ever manufactured by any military. A doomsday weapon, if you will," Yami said, stopping at least a foot away from the shady man.

"Interesting...but what are we getting out of this?"

Yami grinned and drew his blade, with it being a pitch black color and sparking with red electricity, "I'll take care of the thorns in your butts. Raiden, Wolf, and the boy that four of your guys fought against...Krika. I honestly HATE do-gooders like them. So once I get my hands on TYRANT, I'll burn this entire city to the ground, and you guys will do whatever you'd like"

This made the thugs murmur a bit, before the leader nodded, "Okay then. But you had better keep your promise"

"Don't worry..." Yami sheathed his blade, "I'm always a man of my word"

The youth walked out of the warehouse and grinned psychotically, _I'll burn this entire world...but I'll never tell upstarts like those guys something like that...everyone in this world will burn, then I'll move onto the next with my soon-to-be new toy_

* * *

 **Krika: This chapter is the beginning of the Metal Gear arc of my story. Also, in case you Metal Gear fans are confused about TYRANT, it will be a Metal Gear of my own making. But the idea of the Metal Gears belongs to Hideo Kojima, the creator of the Metal Gear games. Anyway, leave a review and give me any ideas that you guys want in this story.**


	8. Metal Gear TYRANT

**Krika: Hey guys, welcome to the next chapter of the Metal Gear arc! Enjoy the chapter and review after reading. I do not own Metal Gear whatsoever.**

* * *

It has been several days since I started my training with Raiden, and in that time, my reaction timing has significantly increased, and I noticed that I'm moving faster than what I originally was capable of. Honestly, the training he's put me through is the most effective kind I've ever gotten. Right now, I was fighting against five Gekkos, managing to keep up with them as I blocked or parried their attacks with my HF Blade. I quickly sliced apart some paint balls that were shot at me before jumping up and avoiding a barrage from behind me. I then landed on top of one of the Gekkos, which tried to buck me off, but I plunged my blade into it, making some sparks in which I launched myself off and grabbed the front of another before flipping underneath it, and running my blade across it before landing behind it before sheathing my blade, the Gekko splitting in two before that, and the other one exploded. I then rose my hand up and created a metal wall to block some paint balls before I hooked my fingers, creating some spikes on the wall before I launched it at another Gekko, in which it jumped above it.

"He is improving on his strategies," Wolf commented to Raiden.

"Yeah. He's no cyborg, but he's able to improve his body and make new limits," Raiden said, smirking.

I grabbed the hilt of my blade before I dashed at the Gekko that dodged my spiked wall and rushed past it in a crouched fashion, my blade drawn before the machine shook and its legs were cut from its body before I rose my hand up and a large metal spike impaled the Gekko, causing it to explode. I reacted fast and parried a kick from one of the remaining two Gekkos, as well as jumping away from it, getting some distance. I then pulled out my phone, it had a lightning bolt icon on it before I pressed on it, the lights in the room going out and the Gekkos then used motion tracking lasers to try and find me in the dark.

Wolf and Raiden were using their tactical visors to help them out and saw that I was standing where I was. _He's planning his next move..._ Raiden thought as he watched me.

I sheathed my blade and held both of my hands out as two, large metal shuriken appeared in front of me before I launched them towards the sounds of the Gekkos walking, hearing some slashing and seeing the lights of two explosions. The lights came back on and the last two Gekkos were destroyed, I then took a deep breath and placed my sword back into its scabbard.

Raiden clapped his hands, "Nice work Krika. You've definitely come a long way"

I smiled, "Thanks Raiden"

Raiden got a call and answered it, "Doktor?"

"Ah, Raiden. Good to hear from you. I assume you're still in Denver?" The German scientist asked.

"Yeah. I did say I'd be staying for about a week or two to deal with some rogue cyborgs," Raiden told Doktor.

"Well, I came to tell you that there's been reports of those rogue cyborgs attacking multiple facilities that specialize in making UGs. These are hidden, of course, but through some research, I found that they're searching for something. Any files that I try to search are under tight security," Doktor explained and I couldn't help but listen in.

"Are they trying to find some UG super weapon or something?" I asked.

"I am unsure, and everyone else at Maverick is trying to find this out as well"

"We'll go check out these facilities. We'll find out what they're looking for," Raiden told him.

"Be careful"

The call ended and me, along with Raiden and Wolf, left the bunker to find these rogue cyborgs.

* * *

In one of the many hidden UG manufacturing facilities, the rogue cyborgs were tearing through everything, trying to find clues about Metal Gear Tyrant. The leader was interrogating a scientist.

"I'm going to make this quick. Tell us where you're keeping TYRANT, and we'll let you go"

"I already told you! I don't even know the existence of a Metal Gear of the caliber you're speaking of! We always keep records of our UGs!" The scientist shouted in fear.

"Tch. That's the same thing the other scientists told us. We all know that Metal Gears can become very powerful. Especially if they're not being controlled by a person," The man said, putting a knife to the scientist's neck, "Now I'll warn you...tell us, or else"

"Boss! We found someone that may know where the UG is!" One of the cyborg lackeys dragged out someone in a full black suit with a red mask that didn't have any facial feature beside an eyehole on the right.

"Ah. Well, this will work out," The man said, dropping the scientist, who scrambled away.

"You lot aren't even aware of what you're trying to find. TYRANT isn't complete," The masked man said.

"That doesn't matter to us. As long as it can cause destruction, it'll be useful, right? So tell us...where can we find it?" The leader of the cyborgs said, cutting into the other man's arm with his knife, making him shout out in pain.

"I'll never tell you! You can't get me talking, no matter what you do!" The masked man shouted.

"Heheheh. We'll see about that..."

An explosion was heard, causing the cyborgs to turn their attention to the entrance, in which the large security doors were sliced apart and fell to the ground, revealing me, Raiden, and Wolf. I had my hood up and my bandana around my mouth.

"Sorry for crashing the party. But I'm afraid you guys are going down," I said, pointing my HF Blade at the cyborgs.

"Scanning hostiles...threat levels high, engaging combat protocols," Wolf said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Damn! They found us!" The cyborg leader said.

"Now what do we have here?" The cyborg that had the masked man was holding a red flashdrive.

"No!" The man cried out.

"Let's get out of here!" The leader shouted to his men before the lights went out. Once they came back on, they were gone.

"Well they sure know how to disappear like ninjas," I said, putting my sword in its scabbard before helping the masked man up.

"Now for you...what was on that flashdrive?" Raiden asked the man.

"That...it contains the information and location of a very dangerous weapon that was developed to be used in the case of a global war. Metal Gear TYRANT. But unlike any other Metal Gear, such as REX, this one was designed to be a UG. If it falls into the wrong hands...it would mean the end of the world..." The man explained to us.

"A UG Metal Gear? That is pretty dangerous...but what makes a Metal Gear truly dangerous is the weaponry and tech that it has," Raiden said.

"Most of it is experimental, but the firepower of even one TYRANT is capable of leveling an entire country. That's the reason we kept it a secret and rarely ever made any records of it. I suppose you can call it a last-resort weapon," The man finished explaining.

"I have a feeling these multiple attacks to find this thing weren't planned at first. Makes you wonder how these cyborgs found out about this thing's existence," I said, rubbing my chin a bit before thinking of something. "Though...I do know of someone that may know. An enemy"

"Who? If he figured out about something this big, then he must be really dangerous," The man asked.

"This doesn't concern you. I recommend you get out of here and head home. But before that, you should tell us where this thing is located so we can stop it before its activated," I said, my voice in a stern, serious tone.

"R-right...I'll upload the information into the android," The man brought Wolf over to a console and typed some commands into it before the information was transferred into Wolf.

"Understood. We must hurry to prevent an end of the world scenario," Wolf said, dashing out the facility, with me and Raiden following him after.

The man sighed before freezing up and turns towards a corridor and sees Yami walking out of it with his sword drawn, "You shouldn't have done that buddy...you made my job so much harder..." he grinned psychotically before dashing past him and a very deep cut appeared on the masked man's chest before he dropped to his knees and fell to the ground, dead. "Now I have to deal with the Guardian's interference..." Yami said before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Wolf lead me and Raiden to the location, a seemingly normal office building. Only suspicious thing were multiple guards that were stationed around the building. We were standing on the roof of a building, looking over it.

"Well, that isn't sketchy in the slightest," I said sarcastically.

"Let's try and find an infiltration route. It doesn't seem the cyborgs have arrived here yet," Raiden said, activating his tactical visor.

"I just have a bad feeling about this..." I said worriedly.

"You said before that you thought of someone that had found out the existence of this UG. Who were you referring to?" Wolf asked me.

"A guy named Yami. Don't know much about the guy myself, but I do know he's hellbent on destruction and chaos. If he found out about this Metal Gear TYRANT and he gets his hands on it...well, let's just say it won't end very well for this world," I said to him.

"This world? What are you talking about?" Raiden asked, deactivating his tactical visor.

"I'll explain after we destroy TYRANT. You find anything?"

"Just one, and it'll take discretion to make it work," Raiden explained to me the entrance, but not before an RPG projectile slammed into the office building, destroying a large chunk and placing the guards around the building on high alert.

"Welp...there goes that plan. Come on! The cyborgs will be busy dealing with the guards so we can slip past," I said, jumping down with Raiden and Wolf before we rushed in and found an elevator. After some searching with his tactical visor, Raiden pressed some of the buttons in a pattern before they all flashed a green color and the elevator started going down. Once the elevator was done descending, the doors open to reveal a long hallway.

"A normal office building was definitely the perfect cover for this..." Raiden said as we walked down the hallway, an alarm blaring. The cause we figured was because of what was happening above ground.

* * *

In a large, dark room, Yami appeared from the shadows and went to a console. "Now that I know where this place is thanks to that flashdrive, and with my ability to move to different locations with my Shade Step...I can do my work," He grinned and pressed some keys, and what sounded like machinery coming to life reverberated throughout the room.

"Yami!" Yami turned around to see me, Raiden and Wolf. My hand was gripping my blade.

"Ahh...Krika. Figured you'd get here. But you're too late!" Yami slammed his hand on a button and a large, red light flashed from a giant machine behind him before he smashed the protective glass and jumped into the much larger room.

The lights soon came on, revealing the weapon of mass destruction that me and my recent allies have been hearing about. It looked much like a Desperado UG, but there were major differences that were instantly saw. One of which was how tall the damn thing was. If I were to make an estimate, at least two football fields tall. It also had a set of long arms and giant claws. Like all Metal Gear models, it was bipedal, its color scheme being white, black, grey, and bright red. It had turrets that were visible on its body and 'wings' with a large cannon-like structure on its back and a light blue light covered its entire body before disappearing. We could see Yami crouching on top of its head.

"Now...say hello to the thing that will end this world and many others!" Yami shouted, laughing maniacally.

Metal Gear TYRANT lets out a loud sound that sounded like a roar that shook the entire facility.

 _So this...is why the amulet brought me to this world..._ I thought to myself, drawing my HF Blade and getting into a stance, a blue light flashing over my green colored eyes as my amulet glowed brightly, as well as Yami's. _This is one of my many trials..._

* * *

 **Krika: Sorry for the HUGE cliffhanger guys. But the two part fight will be a MASSIVE appeal to you Metal Gear fans, more specifically for Metal Gear Rising. Anyway, review and give me ideas on what should be included in this fight. See ya next time in the fight that will determine the fate of the world of Metal Gear!**


	9. Battle for Denver: Pt 1

**Krika: Welcome back guys! This will be starting off the main fight in the Metal Gear arc. Me, Raiden and Wolf vs. Yami and Metal Gear TYRANT. I did my best to try and make this the most epic fight possible! So enjoy! I do not own Metal Gear whatsoever.**

* * *

"Now...say hello to the one thing that will end this world and many others!" Yami shouted, laughing maniacally.

Metal Gear TYRANT lets out a loud sound that sounded like a roar that shook the entire facility.

 _So this...is why the amulet brought me to this world..._ I thought to myself, drawing my HF Blade and getting into a stance, a blue light flashing over my green colored eyes as my amulet glowed brightly, as well as Yami's. _This is one of my many trials..._

TYRANT aimed its head up and the cannon-like weapon on its back charged up with energy before blasting the ceiling with a beam of energy, making a hole large enough for it to leap out of. Me, Raiden and Wolf followed after it and Yami, me helping the two out quickly by creating a metal platform that I made with my Conduit powers and using it to get us out of the facility and outside, where Yami was already wreaking havoc with the Metal Gear. Tearing apart buildings and destroying whole blocks.

"This isn't good...we need to find out how to stop that thing!" Raiden shouted.

"Yami's going to be protecting TYRANT while he's on its head. He's pretty confident that thing is unstoppable," I said, narrowing my eyes before dashing towards the Metal Gear, jumping over debris and going through ruined buildings, Raiden and Wolf were following close behind me.

"Hey! Wait up!" Raiden shouted.

 **(Play any song that you might think will watch this fight)**

"We don't have any time to waste right now! We need to stop him as quickly as we can!" I said, jumping up some buildings, and once I was in range of the Metal Gear, I fired some Metal Shots at it, but they just bounced off, some blue ripples appearing around the impact points, "What?!"

"Hahahahah! Man! Gotta love the experimental tech on this thing!" Yami shouted, now standing on the head of the giant robot.

"Force field tech now evident on TYRANT. Scanning for weak points," Wolf darted as fast as he could on the buildings around TYRANT, trying to find a weak point. "Shield generator located on the back of the UG. Probability for successful destruction at 40 percent," Wolf said.

"Might as well make it work. When take that thing out, TYRANT will be slightly easier to take down. Let's go!" I said, throwing my hand out and creating a course of metal platforms and walls leading to the robot. I began leaping from each platform to the next, using my blade to deflect bullets coming from the turrets attached to TYRANT. I was stopped when red lightning nearly hit me.

"Not gonna happen! I'm having way too much fun to let you ruin it Guardian!" Yami said, his sword drawn in his right hand and his left hand out, red sparks dancing across it.

"Damn," I deflected a few more bullets and jumped back and took cover.

"Hahahaha! What're you going to do now?!" Yami said, taunting me.

I growl before placing my hand on the ground and there were some blue and green sparks before several metal spikes appeared from the ground and went after TYRANT. Of course, the attacks were blocked by the force field, but it was hindering its movements. I took this moment to take another charge towards the core, creating metal armor over my body that was streamlined, allowing me to remain agile while I dodge and deflected the bullets before Yami appeared in front of me and I created a dome of metal around us and we clashed our swords in a stalemate, sparks coming from our swords and our gems glowing brightly.

"You're persistent, you know that?! You're not like the last Guardian I killed! She was a MAJOR pushover!" Yami taunted, grinning psychotically.

That made my anger reach a boiling point as my eyes began glowing blue and my gem began glowing even brighter as I started pushing him back, our swords clashing in a quick degree and lighting the dark inside of the dome light up from our glowing amulets and clashing swords. Yami sent out a mass of red lightning at me, of which I blocked and dashed at him, my speed starting to increase further as the battle went on, "I won't let you hurt anyone else! You're going down!"

Yami kicked my back, but I caught myself and skid to a halt, his eyes started to glow red, "Keep blathering that bull, Guardian! Nothing is going to stop me! Not even you!"

I growl as my gem glowed even brighter than before, of course that was until a beam of energy burst through the ceiling of the dome and through the floor, making me jump back and creating an opening, which got me face-to-face with TYRANT, which I created a sphere around me to block the bullets as my eyes stopped glowing and the gem lessened in its bright glow, "Dammit!"

TYRANT screeched and used one of its hands to slam the sphere into the ground with me still in it, the sphere cracked open and I struggled to get up before Wolf and Raiden came in and tackled me out of the way of another blast from TYRANT's massive cannon. "You're getting too reckless for your own good!" Raiden said.

"Dammit, let me handle this! I got close to the energy source of that force field!" I said, becoming a bit irritated.

"Well, you almost got yourself killed in doing so. We gotta work together if we're taking that thing down," Raiden said.

I clenched the hilt of my sword before I calmed myself down, "Okay...sorry if I lost my cool just now. So what do you have planned?"

"Raiden and I nearly got close enough while you were dealing with that Yami boy. It seems that TYRANT is also focused on protecting him if he's in any potential danger," Wolf explained.

"I see...so we keep Yami distracted long enough, and that will in turn distract TYRANT, giving either of us time to destroy the power source to the force field," I see, realizing their plan.

"You seem to be the only one capable of dealing with Yami, so we'll leave him to you. Me and Wolf will deal in destroying the power source. Once the force field is gone, we'll focus more on destroying TYRANT itself," Raiden explained to me.

"Right. Let's get to it," I said, running out and began jumping across metal platforms that I was creating to get me higher to TYRANT before Yami appeared on it and tried to blast me with red lightning again, in which I dodged.

"Back for round 3, Guardian? This time, I'll kill you, you annoying brat," Yami said, sounding a bit irritated.

I smirked and held my left hand out and flexed my fingers on my hand, "Well bring it, Destroyer. I won't go down so easily"

Yami leaped at me and swung his sword overhead, in which I blocked and jumped back. This time our battlefield was on the rooftop of a large building. "You think you're hot shit, don't you?" Yami said, pointing his sword at me, "I'll teach you your place. And once I'm done killing you, I'll smash that gem and prevent another Guardian from rising for a another five years. I've been doing this when I was 12. And MAN, I get a kick out of watching entire worlds burn"

I glare at him as he went on, "So destroying the gems don't permanently stop another Guardian or Destroyer from rising, huh?"

"Nope. It sort of delays it. But out of the two I've faced, one of them including you, you're...different. You got something about you that other one doesn't," Yami said, narrowing his eyes, "...Determination and always wearing a heart on your sleeve. You'd give your own damn life to save a person in need. And no matter how much damage you take yourself, you're always getting right back up to keep fighting. But you do have a flaw, and it's that temper of yours. Watching innocent people really ticks you off, huh?"

I readied my sword, "Well, I always have been one to stand up for what's right. So you got me there. As for you, you don't care about domination at all. You only care about destruction, and you don't care who gets hurt along the way"

Yami grinned, "Yep. But of course I hate you Guardians for that reason...you're always ruining my fun. But of course, there is another reason as to why I hate your kind..."

I raised a brow, "And that is?"

Yami chuckled, "Oh, what does it matter? You'll be dead in a few moments, so I don't need to tell you," and with that, he started slashing at me with his sword once again.

I blocked the attacks, this time not letting my anger control my actions as I started to carefully read his attacks before sending a palm strike to his lower abdomen, sending him back a few feet, "I'm going to stop you from destroying this world. No matter what," I said to him and I noticed that Wolf and Raiden were already working on destroying the force field generator while I distracted Yami.

"Hahaha! You're still acting all high and mighty, even though TYRANT has already laid waste to nearly half of Denver?! Man, you're underestimating me big time! Better show you I'm serious..." And with that statement, Yami's amulet started to glow brightly as his eyes glowed red before he slammed his fist into the roof, multiple beams of red light shone through the concrete before the entire roof began to crumble and I had to jump back and create a metal platform to move around fluidly while Yami jumped up and created a platform of pure energy and rode on it.

"What the hell?" I said, watching the entire building collapse on itself.

"That's how serious I am about destroying this world...you got no chance against me, newbie," Yami said, his left hand sparking with red electricity.

The both of us heard what sounded like an explosion and saw that Raiden and Wolf had managed to destroy TYRANT's force field generator, "They did it!" I said, smiling a bit.

"You son of a...! I'm going to kill all of you for that!" Yami shouted going after Wolf and Raiden before I stopped him.

I rose my sword at him, "You're not going anywhere. I said I'm stopping you here right now"

Yami growled and rose his own sword, "You'll wish you've never been born, Guardian! No one tricks me and gets away with it!"

"And you're not going to get away from threatening so many worlds," I said to him.

"Then we'll see if you've improved since the last time we fought in your world!" Yami said before clashing with me once again.

The fate of this world hangs in the balance. And whether this world will be saved or destroyed is dependent on the outcome of this battle.

* * *

 **Krika: And major cliffhanger! Sorry about that. But this is going to be part one of the major fight in Metal Gear. Next episode will be the second part and then I'll be moving onto the next world. See you guys next time!**


	10. Battle for Denver: Pt 2

**Krika: Hey guys, welcome to the ninth chapter of my origin story. This will be building up towards the next world, Naruto. Since my character will have the power of Fictional Mimicry, I'll have all the basic Chakra Natures along with having Matatabi, the Two-Tails. And this chapter will be showcasing another power that my stone has that makes it quite unique. Now, let's get started with the final part of the major battle in the world of Metal Gear! I do not own Metal Gear, that belongs Hideo Kojima. And Naruto Jutsu belong to the producers of Naruto.**

* * *

Denver was in chaos, a massive Metal Gear appeared from out of nowhere and started wreaking havoc. And me, Raiden, and Wolf were caught up in it. The Destroyer, Yami, unleashed the mechanical monstrosity and we were locked into combat. This battle would determine the fate of this world.

"Damn bastard!" Yami shouted, clashing back and forth with me, with us using our various powers to combat each other, "You're one of the most ANNOYING type of heroes! The ones that don't know when to QUIT!"

"And you're just a typical villain! All you care about is destroying everything in your path!" I shouted jumping back and slamming my hand on the ground, some blue and green sparks shot up and multiple steel fists rose up and went at Yami, who sliced them apart with his sword, but he didn't expect me to come up from behind one of the fists and surround my own fist in metal and slammed it on top of his head, his eyes blurring from the pain. _I can't waste my time on him! I got to at least leave him dazed so I can deal with TYRANT!_

Yami grabbed my arm, making my eyes widen before I was thrown into a building, "You...dirty son of a...you're going to pay for that trick you just pulled!" his entire body began to spark with red energy, "Let me show you something I picked up from another world" he held his hand up as a glowing red circle with runes on it.

"A magic circle?!" I said, getting up quickly and sheathing my blade.

"So you know what this is, huh? Then you should try and dodge before you get annihilated! **Raging Thunder!** " A beam of red electricity shot out of the circle and went towards me at a fast pace.

"Oh shit!" I slammed my hands on the ground as I used my Alchemy to create a wall and using my Metal Manipulation powers to reinforce it before the beam made contact with the shield, multiple sparks jumping all around us.

"A trick like that won't work with this form of magic! I honed this attack so it can tear through anything!" Yami shouted with a sadistic grin on his face.

 _Dammit...this can't be it, can it? Guys...I-I can't believe I let you down!_ I grit my teeth and closed my eyes before my gem began to glow brightly, where Yami managed to see it through the attack.

"What the...? What's going on?" Yami said, confused at what was going on.

My eyes snap open and the color of them changed to blue and they began to glow, I gave a shout before I started weaving through hand signs, my own body acting on its own as a blue glow enveloped it, " **Lightning Style: Thunderbolt Jutsu!** " I held my arms to my left and right as lightning gathered at my palms and shot out at all directions and went towards Yami, causing him to jump back and end his attack to avoid the lightning.

"What the hell?! Lightning Jutsu?! But how?! You never got training in that world! Unless..." Yami said, narrowing his eyes before he sees me walking from behind the wall and he saw my amulet and what was going on with my body, "Oh yeah...that stone has memories of the abilities of its previous owners. Forgot about that. Kinda annoying though. But by the looks of it, you're not even conscious in that head of yours" Yami said.

I began weaving through more hand signs, " **Water Style: Water Gun Jutsu!** " I spat a high speed bullet of water at Yami, making his eyes widen and jump out of the way as the water sliced through a light post like a knife through warm butter.

"Okay! Not gonna mess with you while you're like this! But...I'm leaving you and this entire city with a parting gift," Yami got out a trigger and pressed the button, and TYRANT stopped and hunched over before smoke escaped some vents as a missile began to protrude from its back. A nuclear missile. I was able to gain enough consciousness to notice this and ran towards TYRANT, giving Yami the chance to escape through a red portal.

 _I can't let it fire! Whatever is going with me...I'll use it to stop that from firing!_ I created a mass of metal platforms which I used to get up to Tyrant quickly just as soon as the missile fired, to which I jumped onto it and hung on, Raiden and Wolf saw this.

"What the hell?! Krika! What are you doing?!" Raiden shouted at me.

I didn't hear him as I climbed to the top of the missile, trying my best not to fall off, "Dammit! This better work without killing myself!" I let the gem take over my body again and I began weaving through hand signs again, " **Lightning Style: Chidori Stream!** " I gripped the missile as lightning pulsed all around it and it smoked, at that moment I felt light headed and my eyes glazed over and I fell from the missile, about ten seconds later the missile exploded. _I did it...I..._ I closed my eyes as I slipped into unconsciousness, but not without feeling like something grabbed me out of the air.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and everything blurred into place as I found myself in a hospital room, "Ugh...what the...? What...happened?"

"Hey, you're finally awake," Raiden said to me, in which I saw he was sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed, "You've been out for three days"

"That long? Guess I went overboard on how I was battling against Yami and dealing with that missile...wait! What about TYRANT?!"

"Don't sweat it kid, me and Wolf dealt with it after you blew up that nuclear missile. You did good, Krika," Raiden said with a smirk.

I smiled a little, glad for the compliment.

Several days have passed after I was discharged from the hospital and I continued my training with Raiden to the point where I was actually able to spar with him or Wolf. My swordsmanship has excelled greatly, but during when I have free time I was trying to figure out what happened to me when I was fighting Yami. Trying to figure out what on earth happened to me. I couldn't even recall what happened to me at all, only bits and pieces of it. But soon came the day where I needed to leave.

"You take care, alright? And don't be so reckless next time, alright?" Raiden said to me, Wolf sitting next to him.

My hood and bandanna were down and I nodded, "I'll be sure to remember that, Raiden," I put my hands in my pockets and left, adjusting my sword on my back a bit while I was at it. _This went a lot better than I thought_ I smiled a bit, glad that I took this job to help people from various worlds. I noticed that a blue glow was coming from underneath my shirt and I took my amulet out. "Guess it's time to leave this world," I took one last look around the city before heading into an alleyway and opened a blue portal in which I walked into and it closed behind me. My chapter in this world is done. And now my next journey is in the next world I go to.

* * *

 **Krika: Sorry if this was one of the shortest chapters of this story, but kinda had most of the action in the last chapter. Now this will kick off my adventure in the world of Naruto in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	11. Information Intermission 1

Chibi versions of me and Yami appeared via a spotlight on a stage, the both of us smiling.

"Hi there! Welcome to the multiverse information intermission!" I said.

"During these chapters, me and Krika will be explaining the things that you readers are probably wondering of what's going on in our adventures," Yami explained, snapping his fingers and a screen popped up, showing our fight in Metal Gear.

"Today we'll be explaining about what was going on during me and Yami's fight in the world of Metal Gear. This includes the origins of Metal Gear TYRANT and what happened to me in the climax at the fight," I explained, a holographic image of TYRANT appearing.

"Metal Gear TYRANT...a terrifying weapon that I unleashed myself, with the help of cyborg mercenaries. This weapon drew inspiration from other Metal Gears, such as REX and RAY. This model, however, has an advanced AI that allows it to adapt to any situation and is equipped with advanced tech and weaponry," Yami started explaining, "First of all there's the mounted railgun located on its back. This takes in energy and unleashes a devastating beam that annihilates anything in its path," The screen showed TYRANT firing off its railgun to escape the hangar it was in.

"It is also equipped with a forcefield that is able to deflect any physical attacks, but the major weak point in that is the generator, which is not covered whatsoever and is a major target," I said, the video showing the forcefield in action and the generator that Wolf and Raiden eventually destroyed.

"There is also a nuclear warhead that can be fired at anytime and makes sure it hits. That, however, failed," Yami said, showing me destroying the missile.

"And that brings us to what happened to me during me and Yami's fight," I said, showing the clip of what happened when I started unleashing multiple jutsu from the Naruto world.

"This is actually one of the powers that Krika's gem holds. It is able to take control of its current holder and use abilities that its previous owners had once used. In this case, it was Lightning and Water Style jutsu from the Naruto world. This, however, caused him to collapse in the end and slip into a three day coma due to exhaustion," Yami explained.

"Well, that's it for our time here. Next actual chapter will show me adventuring through the world of shinobi and meeting several important characters, along with some new ones!" I said, grinning.

"Tune in next time to Dimension Hopper!" Me and Yami both said before the spotlights went off along with the screen.


	12. The World of Shinobi

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to the tenth chapter of my story, Dimension Hopper! In this chapter, I will begin my adventure through the world of shinobi, Naruto! I hope you enjoy! I do not own Naruto or its characters whatsoever. Enjoy!**

* * *

It felt like it's been hours since I was travelling through the interdimensional portal, but of course it felt like this the first time I went through it before. After some time, I finally got out of it, but I couldn't help but only see a blue expanse in front of me along with some clouds.

"This...doesn't feel right..." I said, before looking down and paling a bit, seeing how I was at least two hundred feet in the air, "Oh...shit!" I shouted before falling, but then I tried using my metal powers to create a platform under me, but I found I was unable to. _What?! My powers aren't working?! How?!_ I quickly braced myself as I crashed down into some trees, getting a bunch of scrapes, bruises, cuts before falling headfirst on the ground, my vision blurring as I started to slowly fall into unconsciousness before hearing some voices.

"The hell was that?" A voice said, sounding like it belonged to a young man before two figures came from around a tree. And they both looked like Anbu Black Ops from the looks of it. The one who spoke was wearing a fox mask with blue markings on the face, he appeared to have dark blue, spiky hair.

"Where did this guy come from?" The other one said, an older voice from the sound of it, he wore an owl mask with red markings, him having short brown hair.

"Don't know. But he looks banged up, sir. What are we going to do with him?" The younger man said, crouching down next to me, his hand near his kunai holder just in case he needed to defend himself.

"Search him first, see if he has any other weapons besides that sword. And we need to make sure he's not a spy or someone being controlled by enemy shinobi," The older man said.

"Yes sir," The younger man said as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring up a ceiling before I slowly looked around my surroundings and finding myself in a hospital. "Seriously? Again?" I said to myself, feeling a bit irritated that I ended up in a hospital AGAIN. And for a stupid reason at that.

"Oh! So you're awake!" A feminine voice said.

I looked to the door to the room and saw a young girl, probably no older than me, standing there. She had purple hair that was long enough to her shoulders, and with deep green eyes. She wore a blue shirt, similar to what Sakura wore during Shippuden with dark blue shorts, a kunai holder on her left leg and a bag on the right side of her waist, more than likely holding some various ninja tools and maybe a scroll or two, and she wore a Leaf Village headband on her right arm, the cloth being purple in color. "Uh...who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Turei Yunara. A Chunin of the Hidden Leaf. I looked over you while you were resting. You've been out for about three hours at most. Two ninjas, both being Anbu Black Ops, found you on the outskirts of the village and brought you here," Turei explained.

"That so?" I said before sitting up, wincing a bit. _Damn. Not even my healing factor from my Conduit powers aren't working..._

Turei went up and did some hand signs before her hands were surrounded in a green glow before she put her hands on my shoulder, "Seems you haven't fully recovered yet. My medical ninjutsu helped out your recovery at least a bit, but I guess it's still not enough"

"So you're a medical ninja then? And a Chunin at that? What about your squad?" I asked her, but she then got a sad look.

"They...well, they died about a year ago during a terrible war that threatened the entire world," Turei said.

"Oh...I...sorry if I brought up a bad memory," I apologized to her. _A year? So this is before The Last then..._

"It's alright. You didn't know after all," She said, finishing with her medical jutsu and I felt a bit better.

"Hey, thanks," I said to her.

"No problem. Though I do recommend you rest for at least a bit more," Turei said to me.

"He probably won't have that time, Turei," A voice said before we saw the same young ninja I saw before passing out standing in the window.

"Yon Wu'rei? What are you doing here?" Turei asked, getting a sigh and a tic mark on his head.

"Turei...we talked about this. If we're around outsiders or people who don't know who I am, you call me Fox," Yon said, getting a nervous chuckle from the girl. Yon took his mask off and showed that he had yellow eyes, about a gold color at best.

"Hey...I remember you. You were with some other guy when I collapsed," I said to him, getting a look from him.

"Yeah. My sensei to be precise. But as for why I'm here...the Hokage wants to see him, Turei," Yon said.

"Right now? We're not even sure if he has the strength to-"

"Uh...excuse me, but I'm right here, you know? You don't have to talk about me in the third person," I said to the two, before a kunai found itself near myself, being embedded into the wall, causing me to yell in shock and fall off the bed, anime nervous lines on my face and finding that the kunai was thrown by Yon.

"I suggest you shut up, outsider. I couldn't find a headband or anything on you that would give us a clue on your identity. No ID or anything. As far as I know, you're to be anticipated as an enemy," Yon said, a bit of venom in his voice.

"Yon! That's enough! Besides the sword and the gloves and that amulet, he didn't have anything dangerous on him or on his body, It'd be too soon to think of him as an enemy!" Turei said.

Yon sighed and climbed into the room and grabbed his kunai knife before placing it back into his holder, "Fine then. But I'm serious about the Hokage wanting to see him. I need to get back to my duties, so you can take him there yourself Turei"

"Oh. Okay then," She said, helping me up.

"So...where IS my stuff anyway?" I asked them.

"They're being held by the Anbu Black Ops until further notice. So until Kakashi gives you the O.K., we're keeping them," Yon explained, disappearing in a blur.

"He can be so uptight and serious...by the way, I didn't catch your name," Turei said.

"Call me Krika. Sorry, but I can't tell you my real name," I told her.

"That's okay. Normally people keep their real names a secret to protect those close to them," Turei said, smiling.

I smiled a bit, "Yeah, that's one reason"

"Come on, let's get you to the Hokage," Turei said, and we left the hospital.

As we left the hospital, I couldn't help but take a look at our surroundings, still not believing that I was actually in the Hidden Leaf Village, the home of Naruto Uzumaki and his friends. I even caught a sight of the stone faces of the Hokage, seeing Kakashi's up there next to Tsunade's.

"First time in a ninja village, huh? You'll find a lot of places to check out while you're here. Well, after you meet Kakashi first. He's a good judge in character after all, he'll be able to see if you're a threat to the village or not," Turei said to me as we came up to the Hokage's building and we went inside.

"That so, huh? Well, I'll tell you that I wouldn't harm anyone. As for people who cause harm to others...that's a different story," I told her.

"So you're a guy that fights for justice, huh? But I'm surprised to how you're able to do that. I took a good look at your Chakra and it looked like they were just unlocked. You have the lowest Chakra I've ever seen," Turei said to me.

 _She can see Chakra? And...she said I have some in me?_ I remember back to what happened during my fight with Yami in Metal Gear. _Then is that when...?_

"We're here," Turei said, bringing me back to attention as we were standing in front of the door to the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door, "Lord Hokage, I brought the guy with me"

"Okay. Come on in," The all too familiar voice said from beyond the door before Turei opened it and we walked in, seeing Kakashi working on some paperwork.

 _Kakashi...Hatake...the Sixth Hokage..._ I thought to myself, in awe that I was meeting one of the characters, and one of the most important mind you, in the entire Naruto anime.

Kakashi looked up at me, "So this is the guy they brought in from the outskirts? What's your name?"

"Krika, sir," I told him, feeling a little nervous.

"He recovered pretty well. Some rest and regular treatments with medical ninjutsu got him up pretty quickly," Turei explained.

"Sounds good. He definitely looks better from when he was first brought into the hospital," Kakashi said before looking at me right in the eye, making me sweat a bit, feeling like he was looking right through me like he had the Byakugan. "Hmm...I definitely don't see any hostility in your eyes. I suppose you can stay in the village. Of course Turei here will act as a sort of guide for you"

I sweatdropped, "You make it sound like I'm some sort of prisoner here"

"Well, we're not entirely sure who you are or where you come from. But knowing how you got here and what condition you were in, I suppose you're at best a rookie shinobi who got roughed up by some bandits and stumbled upon the outskirts of the village," Kakashi said to me before there was a knock at the door, "Come in"

The door opened and my mouth opened in surprise a bit when Naruto HIMSELF came in, "Hey Kakashi-sensei, I heard that the new guy was coming here and I wanted to..." Naruto looked around and saw what was going on, "Oh. Guess I got here at the best time"

The three of us sweatdropped at his random and carefree attitude, "Well...I take it you wanted to meet Krika then?" Turei asked Naruto.

"Well yeah! A new face in the Leaf Village and I wanted to be one of the first to meet him," Looks at me, "What's up? My name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Uh...Krika. Nice to meet you," I said.

Turei looks at Kakashi, "Though I get it that you want me to look after Krika. Yon doesn't...really trust him in the slightest"

"That's putting it lightly! He threw a damn kunai at me!" I said, still remembering that incident back at the hospital.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head, "Kinda figured considering him...he's rather young, but is strong enough to be in the Anbu Black Ops. Though he's known to have a bad temper, especially towards outsiders"

"Is that right..." I said, knowing a bit more about this Yon guy.

"On other matters...since your Chakra levels aren't that high, I can assign someone from the village to help train you. That way you can defend yourself," Kakashi said.

"Hey! I can do that! Me and the Tailed Beasts with me can help with that!" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Besides Gyuki, the other eight are still with you. Kurama, of course, since he's your Tailed Beast," Turei said, thinking back to the Tailed Beasts.

Naruto points at me, "Now don't worry! I'll make you a strong ninja when I'm done with you!"

"Actually, his Chakra control might not be so good since I got a good look at it," Turei said, "Maybe Sakura can train him as well? Medical ninjutsu requires some skilled Chakra control, so it's perfect training for him until he starts doing the hard stuff. But she's at the Hidden Mist Village right now, so I can teach him as much as I can until she gets back"

"Yeah, I guess that can work," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now, for living arrangements...you can stay at the hotel for now," Kakashi said.

"Okay...but what about my stuff?" I said, and at that moment the Anbu ninja with the owl mask appeared near the desk, a bag in his hand.

"Ah. Mantaro, just in time," Kakashi said.

The ninja gave me the bag, "Here's all of your belongings. And don't worry, we didn't do anything to them," Mantoro said as I got all of my stuff out of the bag and got my amulet and gloves back on before I placed my sword on my back.

"Thanks," I said to him and he disappeared.

"Alright then, now let's get you settled in and we can start with your training, Krika," Turei said, she and Naruto leading me out of the Hokage's building and towards the hotel I would be staying at.

 _It's one thing after another...and now I'm going to be trained by Naruto and eventually Sakura? I'm seriously lucky with this. Especially since I'll be able to use jutsu_ I thought to myself before getting checked into the hotel.

"I'll be by tomorrow so we can start training, okay?" Turei said to me.

"Okay. See you guys tomorrow," I said before going into my hotel room to get some sleep.

 ** _So Naruto...what's your feeling on the new guy?_** A male voice spoke to Naruto in his head.

 _He doesn't mean any harm to the village, that's for sure, Kurama_ Naruto responded, getting a chuckle from the fox spirit.

 _ **Yeah, I figured that's what you would think. So, which one of us should keep tabs on him?**_ Kurama asked Naruto and the other Tailed Beasts that were in him.

 _ **Ooh! How about me? I promise I won't cause any trouble with the kid!**_ Another male voice said, having a slightly crazed tone in the voice.

 _ **You're not good at making promises at that, Shukaku. It might be best I take on that task**_ A feminine voice said.

 _Okay Matatabi, I'm counting on you_ Naruto said to the cat spirit.

 _ **Besides, this kid interests me. Might be able to learn more about him if I poke around in his head for a moment**_ Matatabi said.

 _You sure he won't notice you in his head?_ Naruto asked, a bit unsure.

 ** _If anything I'm one of the most stealthiest Tailed Beast, so there's no need to worry about that_** Matatabi said.

 _Okay then. But don't get into any personal stuff that he might have in his head_ Naruto told her as she disappeared in a swirl of blue and black flames in his mindscape, sneaking into mine when I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Krika: I hope you guys liked this first chapter, and there will be more to come later on. I'll make sure to update again as soon as I can!**


	13. Shinobi 101! Chakra Control!

**Krika: Hey guys, welcome to the second chapter of the adventure in the world of Naruto. I do not own Naruto whatsoever. Enjoy!**

* * *

Inside of my head, which in visualization it looked like a white void. Matatabi was walking through the endless plane, looking around.

"Well...at least it's more peaceful in here than in Naruto's head. Of course the others are in him as well, including me," The cat said, before spotting me sitting down in the void.

"You got some nerve..." I said, glancing up at her.

"You already knew I was here?" Matatabi said, a bit surprised.

I stood up, "Of course I did. This is MY head after all. Now what are you doing in here in the first place?"

"Just want to learn more about you is all. You are pretty much a mystery to everyone you met so far," Matatabi said, walking forward calmly.

"And I want it to stay that way. My problems are my own after all. Don't want some randoms getting involved with my own issues," I said, my amulet starting to glow.

"Huh? Hey, what are you..." Matatabi was about to say something until I interrupted her.

"Look, you got ten seconds to get out of my head right now. After all, I'm the one in control here. That I don't want you finding anything out about me that may worry the others. So when you get back to Naruto, don't tell him or the other Tailed Beasts about this conversation we had," I told her.

Matatabi sighed, "Okay, okay. Man, you're like Yugito in a way. Fine. I won't tell Naruto or the others about what happened here. I'll just say I couldn't find anything interesting about you. How's that?"

I nodded and she disappeared and I sighed, "Man. Glad I sensed her presence before she could sneak a peek at my memories"

"You might be seeing each other again real soon," I turned around and saw the Keeper.

"Old man? What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"She said you reminded her of someone, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Yugito Nii. Her previous Jinchuriki who died when the Akatsuki were around," I told him.

"Yes. Perhaps...just perhaps you may become her newest Jinchuriki if you keep interacting with her and the others you met so far in this world," The Keeper told me, but my eyes widened.

"W-wait! Hold on! I can't do that! I don't even know how being a Jinchuriki will affect me!" I shouted at him.

"You're worried that when you return home, your friends and family would look at you differently, right? That won't happen, I assure you," The Keeper told me and I calmed down a bit.

"Okay...but how can you be so sure that I'll even become a Jinchuriki? What, can you see into the future or something?" I asked him.

"I cannot. But fate works in mysterious ways, does it not? Now, I believe you need to wake up soon. You need to begin your shinobi training, right?" The Keeper said to me.

I glanced away before looking back at him, "Also...why aren't my other powers working?"

"It's because the gem shut them off and will only allow you to use the abilities you'll learn during your training. Your body will also be feeling exhausted, if you use up too much Chakra that is. So I recommend you be careful," The Keeper said to me before everything began to fade.

* * *

I opened up my eyes and sat up, looking at the clock and seeing that it was eight in the morning before someone knocked on the door to my room. I got up and opened the door, being greeted by Turei. "Oh. Hey Turei, what's up?"

She smiled, "Hey Krika! Good morning! So, you ready to start with your training?"

"Yeah. So what are we going to do anyway?" I asked her, getting my stuff ready.

"Some basic Chakra control. Climbing up trees and then walking on water. Though the walking on water part will be a bit more advanced," Turei said.

"Okay then. I understand," I said and we went to the training grounds, and Naruto happened to be there as well.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Turei asked the other shinobi.

"Matatabi wanted to watch the new guy train for some reason. Don't know why," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

In a swirl of blue and black flames Matatabi appeared beside him, and then the other Tailed Beasts came out, and in smaller forms of course.

"Figured we'd see what sort of potential the kid has," Kurama said.

"Yeah! Though we're sure he might fail big time!" Shukaku said with a laugh, getting hit in the head by Matatabi's tails, making him yelp in pain.

"Shut up Shukaku. At least the kid some encouragement," The cat spirit said and glanced at me before smiling a little.

"Right...so, let's get things started. Here, you'll need this," Turei said, tossing me a kunai knife, in which I caught and knew what she was planning, but didn't show it.

"Okay...now what's this for?" I asked her.

"To keep track of your progress. You'll climb the tallest tree here and use that kunai to mark the spot you managed to get to and then try to beat that. Rinse and repeat basically," Turei explained.

"Oh yeah! Kakashi sensei had me, Sakura, and Sasuke do the same exact thing in the Land of Waves!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, Sakura told me how that went and I figured it'd be a great idea for this training session," Turei said.

I looked at the kunai knife and smirked, "Okay then...bring it on. And don't worry, I do expect myself to fail a few times during this, but I'll keep trying until it becomes second nature for me"

 _So he's a determined guy, eh? Plus it sounds like he might be a quick learner_ Matatabi thought with a smirk.

I walked up to the tallest tree in the training grounds we were in and looked up.

"Now, you need to focus your Chakra to the soles of your feet. However you must maintain the right amount. Too much and you'll break the bark underneath your feet. Too little and you'll fall off. You just need to have complete focus in order to get this right," Turei explained.

"Okay then..." I closed my eyes and tried to find my Chakra until I sensed a form of energy in me. One I never noticed before and figured it was my Chakra. If you were to visualize it, it was rather small, but I focused as much of it as I could to my feet before I figured it was the right amount. I then opened my eyes and took a run up the tree finding that I was able to climb up it a decent margin until I felt my grip on it slipping and I then used the kunai to slash at the bark and mark it so I knew how I was getting at before falling on the ground on my back, grunting in pain.

"Not bad. He did better than you when you first tried it, Naruto," Kurama said with a smirk and the ninja looked at the fox with an irritated look.

"Hey shut up! I got better!" Naruto said.

"Yeah? Well you never really changed personality wise, that's for sure," Kurama said, getting an irritated growl from the young man.

I focused my Chakra into my feet again and made another run up the tree, managed to get a foot above my last attempt and marked it, this time landing on my feet. _It's definitely not easy...that's for sure. Having to maintain Chakra to climb up a tree. It's going to be harder to walk on water when I get to that point..._

Matatabi smirked _He IS a quick learner...this guy is pretty interesting..._

Several hours went by as I kept going and going, managing to succeed or fail to beat my previous record, improving my Chakra control at a decent margin until eventually I finally managed to reach the top of the tree, panting quite a bit.

Turei smiled, "Nice job! Man, you're a quick learner! Plus you're pretty determined!"

I chuckle a bit before feeling a bit faint and started to fall, quickly getting caught by Naruto and he landed safely on the ground.

"Figures. The kid has a small amount of Chakra to begin with, so he nearly used it all up in just this small exercise," Kurama said.

"It might be best he keeps up this Chakra training. After all, the more a shinboi trains in using their Chakra, the more their Chakra grows and the longer they can go and the more jutsu they can use," Matatabi suggested.

"Just what I was thinking Matatabi," Turei responded.

"W...well...this should be interesting," I said tiredly with a small chuckle.

"Hey! I have an idea! Let's go to Ichiraku and get some ramen!" Naruto suggested after putting me down after I got my strength back.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Though don't go overboard, I'm not helping you pay for the bill, Naruto," Turei said.

"Hey, why not have us join in?" Shukaku suggested.

"But...do you Tailed Beasts really need to eat?" I asked them.

"Not really. It's...more of a pleasure kind of thing, really," Saiken said.

"Yeah. Just because we don't NEED to eat, doesn't mean we don't WANT to," Kokuo then said.

"Makes sense I guess..." I said, now that I thought about it.

Turei sighs, "Why do I have a feeling I may have to help pay the bill when we're done eating?"

After agreeing, we stopped by the ramen shop, getting some bowels of ramen, three for me, Naruto and Turei, and eight for Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, and Kurama. And all of us enjoyed our meals.

"This is the best ramen ever!" I said happily, savoring the meal.

"I know, right? Best ramen you'll ever find! And it's here in the Hidden Leaf!" Naruto said, downing his bowl.

"Don't you DARE order seconds. One bowl is enough for you, plus we don't need to be put into debt because of your obsession over ramen," Turei said.

"I have to agree with her on that. Seriously, when you were younger you had ramen every single day when you were in the Hidden Leaf," Kurama said.

"Yeah, you're almost as bad as that big guy when it comes to it. What was his name again? Chuji? Chubby?" Shukaku said until we all got a bad feeling and slowly looked to see Choji Akamichi, his eyes shadowed over.

"Want to repeat yourself sand mole?" Choji said in a dangerous tone.

Shukaku began to sweat, don't ask how, and had some nervous lines on his face, "Uh...no thanks..."

"Hey Choji, how's it hanging?" Naruto asked with a small wave, and the round ninja got over the insult.

"Nothing much. So I heard you've been hanging out with a new face," Choji said, looking at me.

"This is Krika. He just started his training and we're taking a break for now," Turei explained, finishing her bowl of ramen.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you," I said.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Choji Akamichi. So you're being trained by Turei. eh? If anything she's like Sakura in a way, so you got a good teacher," Choji said.

Turei rubbed her head with an embarrassed blush, "Oh come on. I'm not THAT good. Sakura was trained by Lady Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin. Same goes for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was trained by Jiraiya and Sasuke was trained by Orochimaru"

"But Sasuke was a bit of an ass a year ago...I'm still a bit sour towards him for taking control of us with a genjutsu using that Rinnegan eye of his and using his own powers given to him by old man Hagoromo to restrain us," Matatabi said, using her own tails to hold her chopsticks as she ate.

"Yeah, sorry. I wasn't really around during that. Being trapped in that Tsukoyomi genjutsu set by Kaguya," Turei said.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering. What exactly were YOU dreaming about, Turei?" Choji asked the kunoichi, making her blush a bit.

"O-oh! N-nothing at all! Just some weird dream, really. Like what Tenten had with weird versions of Guy and Lee," Turei said.

"I bet she was dreaming of going on a date with Yon or something," Shukaku flatly said, before getting hit with a shuriken to the back, making him yelp in pain. Since he was made of sand, it didn't really injure him that much, but it didn't mean he couldn't feel pain.

"Shut up Shukaku! It was nothing like that at all!" Turei shouted, having a blush of both embarrassment and anger.

"Okay...okay...I get it..." Shukaku said, pulling the shuriken out of his back.

I blinked a bit in surprise _She has a crush on THAT guy? He doesn't strike me as a ladies man if you ask me..._ I sweatdropped when Turei looked at me with the same look she gave Shukaku.

"Oh, you had better not be thinking of what Shukaku is thinking, Krika! I don't have a thing for Yon!" Turei said, and I rose my hands and waved them frantically while I was sweating nervously.

"N-no! I wasn't thinking anything like that!"

"Well good. Because if you ever say anything..." Turei rose her fist and got an evil grin, "Well...you'd rather not find out"

I gulped nervously, _She's scary..._

Matatabi chuckled, "Yeah, don't underestimate us girls"

Us guys sweatdropped and thought the same thing _Yeah, no kidding_

"So...what are we going to do tomorrow for my training?" I asked Turei.

"Maybe have Naruto help you out with that. I can't really help with intensive training that will increase your Chakra level. When he helps you out with learning a couple Jutsu then we'll get to the walking on water part," Turei explained.

"Hey good idea! I can probably teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said, excited in hearing that.

"Good jutsu to learn. After all, it was designed specifically to gather information," Son Goku said.

"Yeah. Though with the Chakra you have right now, you'll probably only be able to make three at most. Naruto was able to create multiple because he's had me all his life. His Chakra was incredibly large because of that fact," Kurama said.

"Think if Krika got one of us sealed in him. Wonder if that would increase his Chakra reserves?" Kokuo said in his calm demeanor.

"Woah. Hey. Let's not go about talking like that Kokuo. Kid would probably die during the sealing process," Saiken said to him.

"But Naruto and Gaara both became Jinchuriki when they were just infants. And they both survived it," Chomei pointed out.

"Hmm...good point Chomei," Saiken said, agreeing with the bug.

"Though of course it all comes down to which one of us would be the best fit. However...we're not even sure what his Chakra Nature is," Isobu said.

"Oh hey, that's right. Maybe we should get one of those Chakra Paper that Kakashi-sensei had me use to figure out my Chakra Nature," Naruto said.

"Chakra Paper?" I asked.

"Special pieces of paper that can channel a person's Chakra. It reacts to whatever Nature they have. And there are five Natures. Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. If it's a Fire Nature, the paper will ignite. If Water, it becomes wet. If Earth, it crumbles. If Wind, it splits. And finally, if its Lightning, it crinkles," Turei explained.

"Okay. Maybe we can try that tomorrow? I still need some rest after all," I said to her.

"No problem. We'll start back up tomorrow morning. And Naruto will be bringing over the Chakra Paper," Turei said, agreeing.

Afterwards we went our separate ways and I went into my hotel room. At Naruto's, he was talking with the Tailed Beasts.

"Okay, what's the deal suggesting of sealing one of you into Krika, Kokuo?" Naruto asked him.

"The kid's interesting. Comes out of nowhere and instantly starts getting along with everyone. Not only that, but he's a very quick learner and his Chakra reserves increased slightly after his training today," Kokuo explained.

"Kokuo's right about that. If one of us were to be sealed within him, and he's okay with it, his training will progress significantly," Matatabi said to them.

"So you're playing favorites here, Matatabi?" Shukaku said to her.

"Yeah, I agree with what Shukaku is saying. Are you thinking of being sealed in him?" Kurama asked her.

"Maybe. But after he's had some more training and we figure out his Chakra Nature. After that we'll ask him, okay?" Matatabi said.

"Hmm...you sure about this? What if he doesn't agree?" Naruto asked her.

"Then that's his own decision. No need to force the kid into this," Matatabi said.

"Maybe you can talk to him tomorrow? Or tonight maybe and see his reaction to it," Saiken suggested to the Nekomata.

"Hmm...maybe. I'll try that and see what happens. Though he's probably think it's going to be creepy," Matatabi said before disappearing in a whirl of blue and black flames.

"Think it'll actually work?" Kokuo asked Naruto.

Naruto just crossed his arms and closed eyes and there was a long pause, "...No clue"

The other Tailed Beasts face-planted from that reaction.

* * *

 **Krika: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sure, it was more talking than action, but most of the good stories have chapters like this. Things will start revving up in the next chapter. So stay tuned!**


	14. Shinobi 101! Chakra Natures!

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome back to Dimension Hopper! I've been able to update this story rather quickly as of late, and it feels pretty good. Now, back into the story! I do not own Naruto! Enjoy!**

* * *

In my mindscape, Matatabi appeared in it once again, however found that the vast space was turned into a scene of rolling plains. "Wow. Definitely a more welcoming setting," the cat spirit said to herself.

"What are you doing in here again?" She turned around and saw me standing there with my hands in my pockets.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for information gathering. I just want to talk to you about something," She told me, sitting down.

I looked at her before sitting down myself, "Okay then, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, your training has been going pretty smoothly. But considering how your Chakra reserves are going, you might need some help in expanding it quickly. But that part won't be so easy," She explained to me.

I rose an eyebrow, "And that plan is...?"

Matatabi pointed her right paw at me, "I want to ask if you'd allow me to be sealed within you"

My eyes widened in surprise, "Wait...you want me to be...your new Jinchuriki?"

The Nekomata nodded, "Yes. For multiple reasons in fact. One of which is that you remind me of my previous host. Yugito Nii. She was a strong kunoichi from the Hidden Cloud Village. But she died due to me being extracted from her by an organization known as the Akatsuki"

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that..."

"It was...pretty hard. The damn sealing jutsu they used to keep me in check while they did the extraction prevented me from stopping them. And to make it worse is that they did the same exact thing to several other Jinchuriki," Matatabi said, looking down sadly.

"I did hear it happened to the current Kazekage, who was the Jinchuriki of Shukaku," I said to her, getting a nod from her.

"Correct. Though thanks to Lady Chiho, he was able to live. Of course after Shukaku, me, and the other Tailed Beasts were freed after the whole Kaguya ordeal, he didn't desire having Shukaku resealed inside of him. Though Shukaku was okay with that, actually," Matatabi said with a slight chuckle.

I smiled a bit, "So...I guess right now you're wanting to hear my answer to your earlier question?"

Matatabi nodded, "Of course. Though I would understand if you were to say no"

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes as I gave it some thought, "...Okay then. But I do have a condition. You won't be sealed in me until I've gotten a hang of using my Chakra, that way I can handle the harder stuff when you're sealed inside of me"

The cat nodded, "It's a deal. I'll tell Naruto and the others. But you better get ready for your training this morning. You'll be learning a Jonin level technique after all"

I nodded and she disappeared in a whirl of flames _The old man was right about me becoming her new Jinchuriki_

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up before stretching and got out of bed and got my stuff ready for this morning before finding a ninja tool bag on the night stand along with a kunai holder and a note in which I picked up and read it, "Just so you have something to help with close combat in the near future - Kakashi" I blinked and sweatdropped _He seriously snuck into my room and put these here? Weird..._ I placed the kunai holder on my right leg and the bag, after finding several shuriken and kunai, on the small of my back, making sure that they both fit well.

There was a knock at the door and I opened it to find that it was Naruto greeting me this time, "Hey Krika! Ready to continue your training?"

I nodded, "Yep"

We headed towards the training grounds and met up with Turei, and Yon was there with her, "Hey you two"

Me and Yon looked at each other before glaring at each other, sparks shooting between our glares.

Turei sighed before slugging me and Yon over the head, making us yelp in pain and hold our heads as comical bumps grew on them, "Don't start anything you two"

Yon grumbled and looked at me, "So you're being trained by Naruto himself, eh? Not every day something like that happens"

"What did Turei say, Yon? You might not trust Krika, but we do, and he has a lot of potential," Matatabi said.

"Thanks for backing me up Matatabi," I said to her, in which she nodded with a small smile.

"Alright then! Let's get to training! Time for you to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Huh? But that's a Jonin level technique, Naruto. And you guys said that doesn't have that much Chakra to begin with," Yon said, standing up.

"That's why we think he'll make at least one or two at most with his current Chakra reserves," Chomei said.

"Well that'd be at least better than nothing I guess," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Now, this is different from any normal clone jutsu, as Shadow Clones are physical copies of yourself. And from what I learned from Kakashi-sensei during my Chakra Nature training, they are great at training since whatever they learn you'll learn as well," Naruto explained.

"But as Yon said, it's a Jonin level jutsu, meaning it will require quite a bit of Chakra to perform," Saiken said.

"Then I'll try my best to learn it then," I said.

And with that, my training in using the Shadow Clone Jutsu began. It took a lot of time to start getting the hang of, since it required a large amount of Chakra in order to maintain multiple Shadow Clones at once. The ones I managed to make weren't really all that impressive, or were entirely useless. It was after at least six hours at most that I finally managed to create two successful Shadow Clones.

"Nice job! Took a lot longer because of your Chakra levels, but you managed to make two Shadow Clones! The more we work with your Chakra, the better you'll get!" Naruto said.

The Shadow Clones disappeared in puffs of smoke before I fell onto my rear, panting heavily, "Yeah...it'd make sense for that. Man, that was tiring"

"Now all we need to do now is to check your Chakra Nature," Turei said.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Naruto got out some Chakra Paper and gave me a piece, "Just channel your Chakra into that and you'll find out what your Nature is"

I nodded and looked at the piece of paper before I channeled my Chakra into it. After I did, the paper split into two.

"Guess you're a Wind Nature like Naruto," Kurama said.

I nodded until one of the halves lit into flames, shocking the others, and that burning half then was doused by water that appeared on the paper.

"Fire and Water Natures too?" Yon said, a bit surprised.

Then the other half crinkled before crumbling away, shocking everyone.

"All...five Natures? How's that possible?" Turei said, still shocked.

"Only the old man and the even older lady have had this sort of thing going for them," Shukaku said, he and the other Tailed Beasts pretty shocked to see something like this.

"Okay, something is definitely not right! You have all five Natures, but your Chakra is so small it's pathetic! I knew there was something off about you!" Yon shouted.

"Woah, hey! I never really knew this sort of thing before this! I swear!" I shouted, waving my hands frantically.

"Well isn't this interesting?" We quickly looked and saw Yami himself standing on top of a tree, and he had his own ninja gear, along with a fuma shuriken on his back.

"Okay, who in the hell are you?!" Yon said, getting two kunai ready in both his hands.

"Yami..." I growled and got up, a dangerous look from Yon shooting towards me.

"Friend of yours?" Yon asked me in a very, VERY dangerous tone.

"Hahahah! Not even close! That little pain in the ass is definitely no friend of mine!" Yami said, getting an insane grin on his face and looking at the Tailed Beasts, "Well, well. Guess I don't have to look far for the beings that the world fought over long ago"

Everyone else got into defensive stances and Naruto entered his Tailed Beast Chakra Mode, "So you're a threat to the village then if you say something like that"

"Oh don't worry. I'm not attacking this village or anything. Not yet anyway. But I am going to tell you something you might want to know. Two months from now, the newly reformed Hidden Sound will make its move, with yours truly leading them," Yami said.

"The Hidden Sound? But after Orochimaru gave up trying to destroy the Hidden Leaf, they were thought to have disbanded," Turei said.

"That may be true, but thanks to a special guy I managed to find, they've been reformed and are hellbent on taking control of the five great nations. Plus with some people who have managed to learn some...interesting jutsu. But I assure you all will be meeting me again when we strike," Having said that, Yami disappeared in a blur.

"This is not good...okay then, screw having to wait until I'm really ready for it," I clenched my fists and looked towards Naruto, who exited his Chakra Mode, "I want you to seal Matatabi in me"

This shocked everyone, "H-hey wait, what happened with waiting until you improved your Chakra?" Matatabi said, taking a step forward.

"Trust me when I say that if that guy makes a promise, he for damn sure makes sure it's fulfilled. Meaning we have two months to train me for when the Hidden Sound attacks," I told them.

"But we're not even sure WHERE they're going to be attacking. They could be planning to attack anywhere as far as we're concerned," Turei said.

"Then inform the Hokage about this. Have him send word to the other villages about what's going on," I said to them.

"I'll do that. Naruto needs to be here to deal with the sealing," Yon said before disappearing.

I looked at Naruto and Matatabi, "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Woah. You're serious about this, aren't you? What sort of threat is this Yami guy anyway?" Naruto asked me, surprised that I'm still wanting to go ahead with the sealing.

"You don't want to know. Just know he's capable of wiping out an entire village if he goes all out," I told them, getting shocked looks from all of them.

"You're kidding right? That has to be some joke," Turei said, her voice shaking a little.

"I wish I was...but...we need to be strong enough to deal with this," I said, clenching my fists.

"...Okay, let's get this done. But the sealing may be painful," Naruto said, rolling up the sleeve of his right arm.

Matatabi looked at me, "You sure about this?"

I nodded, "Of course. You and I have good chemistry, I can tell. We can get strong together and we'll beat that guy along with this new Hidden Sound"

Matatabi looked at me for a bit and smiled, "Okay! Let's do it!"

"Okay. Lift up your shirt and I'll begin the sealing process," Naruto said.

I nodded and lifted up my shirt as Naruto's palm began to glow before he slammed it into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me and sending me back a couple feet. Soon the eight trigrams seal appeared on my stomach before Matatabi's form began to leak her dark blue Chakra before she felt faint and fell to her side as she disappeared and the Chakra flowed into the seal. But then I began to feel a burning pain all across my body that spread from my stomach to everywhere else, causing me to grit my teeth as I tried to endure the pain, Turei winced a bit at the process. After the entire process was done I fell onto my rear and I was panting heavily, Matatabi's Chakra flowing around me before disappearing completely.

"So...did it work...?" I said, panting heavily before I heard a familiar voice in my head.

 _ **You better believe it. Now you're my Jinchuriki**_ Matatabi said.

I sighed before falling onto my back, getting helped up by Turei, "So are you alright?"

"Considering what I've been through...this is nothing," I said, smiling.

"Well then. That went a lot smoother than I thought. So, let's continue with your training," Naruto said.

"Wait!" We looked and saw a dust cloud heading our way, and then someone running right in front of it, being the source of it. It was none other than Rock Lee before he stopped right in front of us, "What is this about you training a new face in the village, Naruto?"

"Oh, hey bushy-brows! Yeah, sorry for not telling you. But you came at the right time! Krika here could use some Taijutsu training," Naruto said.

Lee looked at me, "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Rock Lee"

"Krika. Nice to meet you as well," I stood up with the help of Turei and Matatabi appeared in a whirl of flames.

"He's going to need as much training as he can get. Maybe from other shinobi from the other villages if need be," Matatabi told the Taijutsu specialist.

"Why does he need to train? It sounds like it's going to be rushed," Lee asked.

"Because there's some maniac that's going to lead a new Hidden Sound and attack somewhere two months from now," Turei informed him.

Lee rose a fist and a fire was seen in his eyes, "Then I will train him in all that I know! He will become a splendid ninja like me!"

I looked at him and smirked, "Okay then. I'm counting on you to train me as best as you can," I got up and made a hand sign, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Two Shadow Clones appeared beside me.

"I see! So you'll be using the Shadow Clones to speed up your training! An excellent idea!" Lee said.

"Nice. I knew I chose the right shinobi to be my Jinchuriki," Matatabi said with a smile.

"Now...let's get started!" I said, engaging in Taijutsu combat with Rock Lee to begin my training.

* * *

 **Krika: What does Yami have planned with a new Hidden Sound? Two chapters from this, the battle of me against Yami in the world of shinobi will begin! Tune in next time on my adventures!**


	15. The Sand Shinobi!

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to the newest chapter of Dimension Hopper! When we last left off, Yami appeared once again and revealed a plan with a newly reformed Hidden Sound! After hearing this, I became the new Jinchuriki of Matatabi, the Two-Tails and began my intensive two month training with the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and other villages! I do not own Naruto! Enjoy!**

* * *

A month had already passed since I began my training. Right now I was sparring with Lee, and in that month I gotten my own Leaf Headband, with it being loosely tied around my neck, the cloth being green in color. The difference with this was that I was wearing leg and arm weights, each weighing at 50 pounds each, totaling up to 200 pounds. He had me wear these for three days straight during our training. I quickly blocked a kick from Lee and flipped back.

"You have improved greatly!" Lee said, sending a punch at me, in which I caught and swung a kick, in which he jumped.

I was panting before I feel onto my rear, "T...thanks...let's take a break, yeah? I'm not like you at all. I don't have the same amount of energy as you or Naruto"

Lee nodded, "Alright then. We'll take a break"

I removed the weights from my arms and legs and dropped them on the ground, making them crack the ground a bit and I stood up and stretched and did a couple squats before heading back into the village. Since then, I got to know almost everyone. I stopped by the tea shop and ordered some dango with some green tea, Matatabi appeared on the table.

"Your training has been going along great, Krika," The cat said with a smile.

"My Chakra control needs some work though. That and my Fire Style Jutsu. Pathetic that I have you, a fire cat as my Tailed Beast, and I can't even do a simple Fireball," I said, grabbing a stick with dango on it and ate it.

"That is weird, huh? But you have developed your own form of jutsu. Mist Style Jutsu, and it requires you to mix both Fire and Water Chakra," Matatabi said, remembering back when I first developed the Jutsu.

* * *

 ***Two Weeks Ago***

I was sparring against Naruto, using Jutsu of course. I performed some hand signs and slammed my left hand on the ground, " **Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!** " A wall of earth rose up from the ground in front of me and it blocked Naruto's Rasengan. This, of course, broke through and I had to jump back and land on the stream in the training grounds, since we were using the old grounds that Team 7 used back when they just became ninjas.

"Nice dodge!" Naruto said, five Shadow Clones behind him.

I performed some hand signs, " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " A mass of water swirled around me and went towards Naruto and the Shadow Clones, making them yell as they got hit with the attack, but all six of them disappeared in puffs of smoke, making my eyes widen, "They were ALL Shadow Clones?!"

I heard some water splashing behind me and quickly turned around and saw Naruto and two Shadow Clones jumping out from the water and came at me, "Take this!" they all threw kicks at me.

 _Matatabi!_ A dark blue Chakra surrounded me and I performed some hand signs and stopped at the Tiger Seal, making Naruto and the clones eyes widen, " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " I took a deep breath and breathed out a mass of blue flames, forcing Naruto and his clones to dodge it, the fire making contact with the water and creating a mass of steam, I looked at the steam at this moment _I wonder..._

"You're getting pretty good at this! You Chakra Control is getting pretty good, and you and Matatabi's teamwork is improving!" Naruto said, he and his clones landing all around him before he made ten more.

I made a hand sign as the steam from my earlier attack swirled around me, "Let's see if THIS works!" The steam turned into a mist-like dragon and charged at the clones, managing to take at least five of them out.

"Woah! What sort of jutsu was that?!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Just something I thought up of. If I can't figure out how to properly use any Fire Style techniques without Matatabi's help, might as well figure out what to use the Fire Nature Chakra for something. So I mixed both my Water and Fire Nature Chakras and created a new jutsu," I explained, smiling proudly.

"Awesome! So, what are you going to call it?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm...how about...Mist Style? Kinda suits the way it appears," I said to him.

"Well then, we can probably work on enhancing that new jutsu of yours. What do you say? It could really help out," Naruto offered.

"Of course. I do need as much training as I can get after all," I said, nodding my head.

* * *

 ***Present***

"Yeah. It just came to me and I figured why not try it out?" I said, finishing my dango.

"So the rumors are true," A voice said, making me and Matatabi look and see two Sand Shinobi, Kankuro and Temari.

"Oh! Kankuro and Temari. Quite the surprise to see you two here," Matatabi said to the two.

"We heard the news of what's going on two months ago. We've been busy at the Hidden Sand since then and Gaara sent us to see if we could help out over here," Kankuro said.

"So you're Kankuro and Temari, huh? Naruto and the others told me about you guys. You two are a couple of the strongest shinobi in the Land of Wind," I said.

"And you're Krika, right? Heard a lot about you. All five Chakra Natures AND you're the newest Jinchuriki of Matatabi no less?" Temari added.

"And you're getting training from some of the best shinobi in the Hidden Leaf," Kankuro said, sitting at the table I'm at.

"Well, it certainly has been helpful. My Chakra control has gotten better thanks to Turei and Sakura. As for my main training, Naruto, Lee and even Kakashi have been helping out in that matter," I explained, drinking my tea.

"So you've gotten Chakra control down, huh?" Kankuro said, sounding interested.

"So, why are you two in the Hidden Leaf anyway?" Matatabi asked.

"To help train Krika. The Hokage sent a messenger hawk detailing on what he needs us to do," Temari explained.

"That so? Well, what do you guys need me to do?" I asked them.

"Well I'll be starting off with my own training for you. This will involve a Hidden Sand specialty. Puppet Mastery Jutsu," Kankuro said.

"So controlling combat puppets with Chakra, huh? That requires quite a bit of Chakra control mastery," I said, a bit surprised that Kankuro would be offering this kind of training.

"Well, yeah, of course. But if it'll help you against this new Hidden Sound, you'll need all the training that you can get," Kankuro said to me.

"It's certainly not a bad idea. It's a great way at building up your Chakra control," Matatabi said.

"Okay then. But I don't have any puppets to practice with," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"You can practice with one of mine. Maybe Salamander since it's a simple puppet used for defense," Kankuro said, taking out Salamander's scroll.

"Okay then. That can work," I said, finishing my tea and paying for the treat before we headed towards the training grounds.

"Okay then. Let's get started," Kankuro said, placing Salamander's scroll on the ground and rolling it out before Salamander appeared in a puff of smoke.

"So this is the Salamander puppet. I heard from Turei that it's defensive capabilities are incredible," I said, looking over the puppet.

"That's exactly how it was designed to be. Now, we'll focus on the basics. Such as movement and use of the mechanisms," Kankuro said, holding his hands up as strings of Chakra come from the tips of his fingers and attach to the puppet and it began moving a bit. Of course due to its size and function, it could move only slightly.

"So you make your Chakra into strings and attach them to the joints of the puppet in order to make it move?" I asked the puppet master.

"Got that right. You learn quickly, huh?" Kankuro said, before making some movements with his hands and fingers and Salamander's shield flips up and the barrier on its back forms before a cloth moves over it from a hidden compartment.

"Your best defense when in combat. Definitely doesn't get old seeing it in action," Matatabi said.

"When we get done with some of the more advanced training of using puppets, we'll get a puppet specially made for you, Krika," Kankuro explained.

"Really? A puppet made specially for me?" I said, a bit surprised at the offer after I was done with the training.

"Yep. I heard that you're a quick learner, so this should go by real quick," Kankuro said.

Several hours went by and I had gotten the hang of using the rather basic functions of the Salamander puppet, even using it in a combat spar against two of Kankuro's other puppets, Crow and Black Ant. For the more advanced training, Kankuro had me practice in using both Salamander and Crow at the same time. This helped improved my Chakra control greatly and I was able to fluidly understand and control the two puppets with enough skill to be considered a pro at Puppet Mastery Jutsu. The next day we continued my training with the puppets, this time I was controlling Salamander, Black Ant and Crow with Kankuro using the advanced Sasori puppet Kankuro received and used during the Fourth War against a reanimated Sasori and Deidara. The training went quite well and I left the Hidden Leaf with Temari and Kankuro and headed towards the Hidden Sand to have my own puppet built. Three days went by since we left and we managed to get to the village.

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Sand," Temari said.

I took a look around the village, taking in the sights of course since I was in a completely different village this time around. Matatabi was laying on my head, having taken a smaller form relative to that of a kitten. "So this is the Hidden Sand. One of the five major hidden villages"

"We'll head over to the workshop and start building your puppet. Of course how it'll be designed is entirely up to you," Kankuro said before we headed towards the workshop, and once we got inside, I saw multiple puppets that looked like they were in the process of being built. Multiple tools lying around that are clearly used to build the puppets, along with various weapons and ink used specifically for special sealing formulas that would be placed on the puppets to release secret techniques that could be used.

"Amazing..." I said, taking a closer look at all of the puppets and tools.

"Now, first off we need to figure out what you want your puppet to specialize in. Support, attack, defense, or a mix of either of the three," Kankuro said, placing his scrolls down and getting some materials to make the body of my puppet.

"How about a mix of support and attack? A mix of close and medium range? And maybe another one mainly focused on defense?" I asked.

Kankuro smirked, "Okay then. That should be pretty easy to make. I'll get the puppet corps in here so we can start building it right away. If anything it should take two days tops to get it done"

"In the meantime, I'll show you around the village and have you meet the Kazekage," Temari said.

"Sounds like a good idea. I only seen Gaara during the Fourth War and haven't gotten a proper meeting with him since then," Matatabi said.

"Then let's get started with the tour of the village," Temari said, leading us out of the workshop and giving us the tour she mentioned.

Temari showed us around the village for a bit, showing us what the Hidden Sand had to offer, even going into detail of what the village and the Hidden Sand shinobi had to go through over the years. Even telling us about the Chunin Exams a few years back when Orochimaru tricked the Hidden Sand into attacking the Hidden Leaf and then when the Akatsuki attacked and took Gaara and then extracted Shukaku from him. After the tour, Temari took me and Matatabi to the Kazekage, Gaara.

 _So I'll be meeting Gaara himself...one of the youngest Kages to ever live_ I thought to myself, smiling a little.

When we got to the Kazekage's office, Temari knocked on the door, "Hey Gaara, you there?"

"Yes, come on in," Gaara said beyond the door and we walked inside, being greeted by the former One-Tail Jinchuriki.

"Gaara. It's good to properly meet you," Matatabi said.

"You as well, Matatabi," Gaara said, taking in account that the Tailed Beasts have actual names that were given to them by the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo.

"From what Temari and Kankuro said, you're very well aware of what's going on," Matatabi said.

"Of course. And I take it the young man is your new Jinchuriki?" Gaara said, looking at me.

"My name is Krika. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Kazekage," I said, being a bit more formal to make a good first impression.

"To you as well. It's good to meet the one Naruto has been training himself," Gaara said.

"Don't forget some of the others from the Hidden Leaf. They've been a great help with my training as well," I added, smiling a bit.

"Kankuro and the puppet corps are currently in the process of making two puppets for Krika here to use," Temari said to Gaara, who nodded in response.

"That's good. After all, someone did threaten the world of shinobi, much like what the Akatsuki and Kaguya did a year ago," Gaara said.

"I heard about that from the others and Matatabi as well. But I know Yami, so we have a slight advantage," I said to him.

"Slight?" Temari asked me.

"Truth is...I've only seen a few of his abilities. Of course I haven't been fighting him for that long. Not even a year. So I'm not entirely sure what he's capable of doing," I explained to him.

"Then you yourself will combat him personally, I assume?" Gaara asked, to which I nodded.

"Of course. If anything he's trying to start another war to try and get rid of me. So he'll be expecting me to make an appearance when the Hidden Sound attacks," I said.

"Well then, I'll arrange a living quarters to be prepared while you're staying here in the Hidden Sand," Gaara said to me.

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage," I said, bowing a bit before me, Matatabi and Temari left.

"That went well. You sure made a great first impression on Gaara," Temari said, complimenting me.

"I've learned to always be respectful to a figure of upmost importance," I said to her.

"Then you'll fit in great around here and possibly all the other villages," Temari said to me.

"Maybe. But right now we're running out of time. The second month is almost done and over with and Yami along with the Hidden Sound will make their move," I said, clenching my fists a bit.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get all the training you need to prepare yourself for that moment. But the problem is trying to figure out where they'll be attacking," Temari said, trying to think this through.

"He probably won't attack the Hidden Leaf due to Naruto being there along with the Tailed Beasts, excluding Gyuki since he's still with Killer B. The Hidden Sound would get crushed in no time flat. They might attack small villages and towns before going after the Hidden Villages," I said, explaining on what their plan might be.

Temari nodded before she showed me to the hotel that I would be staying at in the Hidden Sand until Kankuro can get my puppets made. Afterwards, I went to sleep, getting some rest for the next day.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile in an Unknown Location***

In a dark location, Yami was standing in the middle of what seemed like a stadium with multiple people surrounding him with Hidden Sound headbands and a large man in front of him that was concealed in unnatural shadows, "It's almost time Machi. You sure you and Gedo are ready for what we have planned?" Yami asked the man in front of him.

Machi gave a laugh and spoke in a gruff voice, "Of course we're ready. Besides...Gedo wants some payback against so-called 'hero' of the world of shinobi," as he says this, a serpentine-like figure forms around him before the 'head' was above his own, a mask with the kanji letter for 'zero' being on the forehead.

"Yes...this new war will create so much hatred that there will be no stopping me this time," Gedo, or rather, the Zero-Tails, said in an eerie tone.

Yami grinned, "Perfect. Soon this world will know the true meaning of fear and hatred. We will make sure of that"

The Hidden Sound shinobi cheered. The imminent invasion coming soon and it will take all the power the Five Great Nations have to prevent it.

* * *

 **Krika: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one coming soon!**


	16. The Battle Begins!

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter of my story! We'll soon be reaching the climax of the adventure in the Naruto world soon enough! Also there will be some Jutsu that I thought up for myself, though there will be some canon Jutsu. Enjoy! I do not own Naruto at all.**

* * *

I sat up and stretched, finding Matatabi curled up on the bed in her smaller form, _You know...it's kinda hard to even think of her as a Tailed Beast when she's in that form_.

I got out of bed and got my stuff ready before there was a knock at the door. Once I opened the door I was greeted by Kankuro, who had two large scrolls in his hands. "Hey Kankuro, what's up?"

"I came by to give you the two puppets you commissioned. Of course we had to take into consideration of your own fighting style and made sure to incorporate it into the puppets," Kankuro said, handing me the two scrolls.

"Okay then. Let's try them out," I said, picking up Matatabi and placing her underneath my jacket, kinda like how Kiba carried around Akamaru when they were younger. I then placed the scrolls into my bag and we headed towards the training area for Sand shinobi.

"Alright then. Now just unseal the puppets and we'll get started," Kankuro said.

I nodded before taking the scrolls out and rolled them out, the sealing formulas that are used for ninja tools showing up, and a sealing circle around a large kanji letter on each of the scrolls before I made a hand sign and two bursts of smoke came from the scrolls, this woke up Matatabi, who rubbed her eyes with one of her paws.

"Hey...what's going on...?" Matatabi said groggily before looking at the two puppets lying in front of us.

The first puppet to come out of the smoke looked like Matatabi if she didn't have any flames on her body. Of course it had that sort of creepy look due to it being a puppet. Multiple flexible joints were evident on it and the claws appeared to be sharp enough to cut through metal. What appeared to be vent slots were evident across the body and the body itself seemed to sheen a bit.

"It...looks like Matatabi..." I said, looking at the puppet in awe.

"Now for the second one..." Kankuro said, looking at the second puppet.

The second puppet looked a bit like a tortoise, but was bigger than any normal one. Of course considering what Naruto was on when he did his Tailed Beast training it wasn't that much of a comparison in this world. Its shell appeared to be covering most of its body, but there was obviously some mechanical components to allow it to use it. Although it seemed to appear to be clunky and heavy, the way the legs appeared meant that it was actually a mobile puppet.

"And a tortoise for the second one? Makes sense when you think about it," I said, looking over the puppets.

"Why not give them a test run? I'll walk you through the way they work," Kankuro said to me.

"Sure thing. And I'm sure I can get the hang of using them in no time," I said, making the strings of Chakra that then connected to the puppets and got ready.

* * *

 ***Several Hours Later***

I was panting heavily, my puppets having seen to have taken some damage, evident by the newly made scratches. Kankuro didn't look tired in the slightest and his puppets didn't appear to have taken any damage.

"Nice work. You've definitely gotten the hang of them. As well as their special abilities," Kankuro said, making me smile a bit.

"Thanks man," I said before we both sealed our respective puppets into their scrolls and headed back into the village.

"It's amazing how fast of a learner you are," Kankuro said.

"Thanks. I've gotten that a lot," I said with a smile.

"I bet. Besides we still have a bit of time until this Yami guy or whatever attacks," Kankuro said.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

Yami was looking over the massive invading force of Hidden Sound ninja. He himself was wearing a Sound headband around his waist, with the cloth being a jet black color and he was looking over his sword, "It won't be long now..."

Machi walked up to the younger man, "I take it you're prepared?"

Yami chuckled, "I've been prepared for some time now. Though I could ask the same about you and Gedo. Have you perfected that trick of yours yet?"

Gedo appeared in a spectral form beside Machi, "Of course. Those unified ninja will not know what hit them"

Yami grinned, his eyes flashing red, "Good. Let's get going. First target...the Hidden Sand"

* * *

 ***The Next Morning***

Me and Matatabi were asleep in our room, but that was interrupted when the place violently shook, jolting us awake, "What the hell?!"

"Are we under attack?!" Matatabi shouted, quickly heading back into her seal while I got all of my self and my amulet glowed a bit, making my eyes widen.

"Oh no..." I said, rushing outside and saw multiple projectiles raining down on the village, but were being countered by Sand shinobi. I growled and sprinted towards the entrance, my eyes flashing blue and I created metal steps from out of nowhere, but right now I was focused on joining the defense.

 _K-Krika? How are you doing this?_ Matatabi questioned me, clearly in shock of me using my Conduit powers, which were now restored.

"There's no time to chat!" I said quickly, coming on the top of the wall and seeing the battle between the Hidden Sand and the Hidden Sound, "We're going to end this quickly, Matatabi"

 _Right_ Matatabi said, still a bit confused at what I just did.

I quickly leaped down and during the fall I performed some hand signs before a mass of lightning engulfed my right hand and I landed, a cloud of dust surrounding me from the impact. That cloud was then dispersed when I sprinted out of it and charged through the crowd before getting up close to a Sound ninja, " **Chidori**!" I sent a palm strike into the chest of the enemy ninja, electrocuting him and rendering him unconscious.

"What the?! Where'd this kid come from?!" One of the Sound ninja spoke up.

I got a bit annoyed at being called a kid before performing some hand signs and I slammed my hand on the ground, "Let's go! **Wind Style: Whirlwind**!" A tornado whipped up around me and blew away a large number of Sound ninja, but kept my allies safe, "How did these guys get through?!"

"We don't know! They just appeared out of nowhere!" a Sand ninja said.

"Teleportation?" I muttered in question. Before I sensed something.

 _Wha...what the hell is that bloodlust I'm sensing? It's not even human!_ Matatabi said, shaking a little.

There was a loud, inhuman screeching noise, making me and the Sand ninja cover our ears before it stopped suddenly, making us look around in confusion before a small group of Sand shinobi were suddenly pulled into the sand, making us look in shock before the sand turned red.

"What the hell...? Everyone! Watch the sand and keep moving!" I said, quickly jumping out of the way when sand shifted near me and a black hand grabbed a Sound ninja and pulled it in, "What is going on?!"

 _The Chakra signature is...evil and dark! Whatever it is, it's something made of pure, dark Chakra!_ Matatabi said.

"Then let's draw it out! Let's go!" My eyes turned into the same colors as Matatabi's before I performed some hand signs, "Eat this! **Fire Style: Hellfire Blaze**!" I breathed a mass of blue and black flames at the point of shifting sands, making some Sand ninja jump back and a screech of pain was heard and the sand bursted forth and the Zero-Tails tried grabbing me, but a fist of sand knocked it away from me, and I was in a pretty shocked state _THE ZERO-TAILS?!_

 _What IS that thing?!_ Matatabi said in shock.

I looked and saw that Gaara had joined in on the battle, "Gaara!"

Tamari came in and used her giant fan to blow away a large group of Sound shinobi, "Man, this turned upside down real quick!"

Kankuro used his puppets to quickly take down more ninja as quickly as he could, "Yeah, but it's not like they were smart in doing a sneak attack"

Gedo grinned with his massive teeth, "My, my...such delectable Chakra. I cannot wait to feast on it all"

I was shaking a bit in fear of what I was seeing, while from afar, Yami was watching the carnage, "Nice. Looks like Krika is scared out of his mind"

 _Krika? Snap out of it!_ Matatabi shouted at me in my head, snapping me out of my fear.

"R-right! Sorry!" I said, but didn't expect a small Tailed Beast Bomb from detonating near me, sending me flying.

"You...boy. I will savor on your Chakra. And steal the power of what is sealed within you," Gedo said, laughing a bit.

Suddenly, a large Rasenshuriken slammed into Gedo, detonating and tearing apart a large majority of his body, making him move away quickly and Naruto landed, being in his Chakra Mode, "Yikes. Never thought I'd see that thing's ugly mug again"

I punched the ground, my body smoking a bit from the blast before I looked up at the pseudo-Tailed Beast with an angry look as my eyes changed to Matatabi's once more and my pupils became slits, _Matatabi...we're killing that thing!_

 _Right! Let's hope your body can keep up_ Matatabi said, sounding a bit worried on the idea we both had.

I stood up before roaring out loudly as a cloak of red, bubbly Chakra surrounded my body, my fingernails growing into claws and my teeth sharpened to fangs. I got on all fours, "Let's do this!" I blurred from sight and Gedo got hit in the side from me after I appeared at that moment.

"Matatabi's Cloak?" Naruto said, a bit impressed that I was able to use such an ability.

I jumped out of the way when Gedo tried to strike me, however that was a feint attack as he tried attacking me from behind, but was interrupted by Gaara and Naruto, "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Naruto said to me.

 _Krika, let's try upping the power of the Cloak._ Matatabi suggested.

I nodded and got on all fours and growled as my skin started to peel away and black and blue Chakra started to form around me before creating a bubble of pure Chakra.

"Everyone, get back!" Naruto said, warning the allied ninja about what's going to happen.

The bubble of Chakra cracked a bit before it exploded in a heavy burst of wind, knocking down several ninja around and revealed a two-tailed creature, similar to what a standard, Second State cloak would look like, only difference was that it had a cat-like appearance.

Yami grinned, "Ooh...this is going to be fun"

I roared out, sending a force that shook the air and blasted away some sand before getting into a stance and eyeing Gedo, ready to strike at a moment's notice, _What's the time we can do this?_

 _S...surprisingly long. Your body is getting hurt, but you're getting healed at the same time. What's going on?_ Matatabi said in wonder.

 _I'll explain after the battle. But for now, let's give it everything we've got!_ I thought and growled.

The battle against a newly reformed Hidden Sound has begun. Who will be the victor in this great battle?

* * *

 **Krika: And that's the chapter! I assure you that the next chapter will be much longer. Until then, stay tuned!**


	17. Blood Stained Sands

**Krika: Hello guys and welcome back to Dimension Hopper! This will be the finale of the Naruto arc and unfortunately it'll be a while before the next real arc begins. Reason for that is because I am doing a collaboration with DimensionDistorter. Anyway, enjoy! I do not own any games or anime I used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

I stared down at the Zero-Tails, Matatabi's Chakra flowing around and through me as I took on her Cloak. _Let's get started_ I dashed at the Zero-Tails with incredible speed, the pseudo-Tailed Beast forming multiple arms to try and crush me, but I dodged the attacks quickly and swiftly, getting the hang of using Tailed Beast Chakra to this extent.

"Well, well...he's still a rookie, but he's handling a true Tailed Beast's Chakra quite well. Let's see what you do Machi and Gedo..." Yami said, grinning at the mayhem ensuing.

 _The kid's doing pretty good at using the Cloak for a first time_ Kurama said to Naruto, who smirked a bit in agreement.

"You are performing quite well for a new Jinchuriki," Gedo commented.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises, as Yami might have told you," I said as I continued slashing at him, cutting off arms and making deep gouges in the body, but of course due to the amount of Dark Chakra in the area, they simply regenerated and I backed away, _Well this isn't working..._

 _He's able to regenerate at a much faster rate than you...unless we can deal a massive amount of damage, we won't be getting anywhere and even my Chakra has limits_ Matatabi said.

 _Then let's kick it up a notch!_ I roared loudly as bones formed on my body like armor.

"He's upping the state of the Cloak," Kankuro said.

 _We should help him out, Naruto. I doubt the kid will handle the full transformation_ Kurama noted.

"Right. Let's go, Kurama!" Naruto said, charging in with me.

"So you fought this thing before, how do we beat it?" I asked, dodging some arms that tried grabbing me.

"Well, the way me and Sasuke beat it, we overloaded it with Chakra since it's so hungry for it. But this time it seems different. Like he's able to consume more Chakra then before," Naruto said, slamming a Rasengan through some arms.

"Great...Yami sure made a good ally. But someone must be bonded with it," I said, leaping back, "So let's bring him out! Naruto, cover me! Everyone else back off!" I raised my head as Chakra began forming above me.

"A Tailed Beast Bomb?! Is he crazy!?" Tamari exclaimed.

However...the sphere of Chakra cracked before turning into small pellets that I swallowed all at once thanks to the state I was in before the weight brought me down, before eventually I started bloating, " **Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage**!" I opened my mouth and sent out a flurry of mini Tailed Beast Bombs which Gedo started to dodge, but couldn't avoid the barrage either way and started getting pelted with them, explosions 1/10 the size of a regular Tailed Beast Bomb happening all over the abomination and tons of smoke and dust getting kicked up before eventually the attack ended and I was left panting, the Cloak disintegrating.

 _Alright, no need to continue with that. You should get some rest_ Matatabi said to me.

"Yeah...good idea...but the question is; did I get him?" I asked, standing up after catching my breath and let the dust settle. It eventually revealed the Zero-Tails badly injured, but still slowly regenerating.

"My...quite the unexpected method. Machi...I will allow you to mop up the rest of this..." Gedo said before disappearing and letting Machi be revealed.

"So...you're the new guy leading the Hidden Sound," I said, getting some shuriken ready.

"Well, more like a splinter cell if anything. We're the ones who believe that the whole of the nations should be under one banner. And that is ours," Machi said.

"Right. And Yami is pulling the strings. Truth is, he's more into destroying worlds than uniting them in a tyrannical way. Hate to say this, but he's using you," I said, but narrowed my eyes as Machi laughed.

"Well...there cannot be reformation without some destruction. So really I don't care if he's using me or not. What matters is that the Hidden Sound returns to its former glory," Machi said with a sadistic grin.

"Well...then I got no choice but to take you down then," I said, biting my thumb and performing some hand signs before slamming it on the ground, " **Summoning Jutsu**!" a burst of smoke appeared and a giant green toad around my height appeared. He was wearing an orange gi that was similar to Gamabunta's and had a sickle and chain at his side.

 **(I'll do a chapter about how my Summoning Jutsu training went later)**

"This better be good, Krika..." The toad said.

"Oh, it is Gamakoro. I'm gonna need your help with this guy," I said to him, and Gamakoro looked over Machi.

"He looks pretty tough. I can understand why you summoned me," Gamakoro said, getting his weapon ready.

"Then let's go!" I drew my sword and me and my summon charged at Machi, who grinned and charged back at us, before we clashed, Machi easily blocking our weapons with his bare hands.

 _He's channeling Dark Chakra throughout his entire body! It's increasing muscle density and not to mention all physical abilities!_ Matatabi warned me, making me and Gamakoro leap back, the Sound shinobi chuckling.

"You're going to have try harder than that if you have any hopes of defeating me," Machi said.

"Right then...guess regular means won't work..." I sheathed my sword and clapped my hands together, but then Machi appeared in front of me, shocking me before he kicked Gamakoro away and grabbing me by my neck before lifting me up.

"I think it might be time to end you quickly," Machi said, but was surprised when I placed my hands on his arm and blue and green sparks suddenly appeared and he dropped me, looking over his arm but didn't see anything wrong with it, "Odd...if that was some form of Jutsu, you obviously failed"

"Oh...it's not a Jutsu..." I said, drawing my sword quickly and slicing up, catching him off guard and slicing his arm clean off, "It's called Alchemy!"

 _What...what on Earth did you do? You negated the effects of the Dark Chakra!_ Matatabi said in shock and surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL!? I'LL KILL YOU BRAT!" Machi said in pure rage, but my eyes flashed blue, making Yami's eyes narrow.

"Damn. Forgot about his Alchemy. He can cut off Chakra circulation easily with it," Yami said, standing up and gripping the hilt of his blade, "I'm gonna have to step in"

I quickly started dodging Machi's attacks easily now that he lost an arm, I clapped my hands again and placed them on his left leg, the same effect happening and I quickly sliced that off next, but he still seemed to be standing despite having lost two of his limbs, "You're a tough one to put down..."

"I...I won't lose to some brat!" Machi said, sneering in anger.

"Sorry, but..." I summoned a Shadow Clone and he helped me in forming a Rasengan, "You just did. **Rasengan**!" I thrusted the Jutsu into his chest, obviously doing damage and sending him flying into the woods, conveniently landing near Yami.

"Well...you definitely fucked things up..." Yami said coldly.

"Just...help me..." Machi said, coughing up blood.

Yami looked up in thought before placing a hand on his chest, Dark Chakra flowing into him, "I'll be taking Gedo off of you. He'll be more suited for me than you. As for you..." he unsheathes his blade and raises it before plunging it into his heart, killing him immediately before pulling it out and walks out onto the battlefield for all of us to see.

"Yami..." I said, glaring and aiming my sword at him.

Yami grinned and wiped the blood off of his blade, sheathing it, "You're a real nuisance, you know that? If you want to get the job done...gonna have to do it yourself," he charges forward at me at a high speed, aiming to kill me with his blade but I quickly countered it, a small shockwave happening between us as we clashed.

"You're not winning this!" I shouted, kicking him away and charged my blade with Lightning Chakra and charged, however Yami also charged his blade and charged, proving that he also had power over Chakra.

"Well we won't know until the end, right?!" Yami shouted, leaping up and avoiding my attack and slashing my back, making me shout in pain and fall, with Yami swinging his blade and clearing my blood from it before walking towards me, "You know...I thought you would have gotten at least a bit more power. Guess not"

I smirked and moved my fingers, Hell Cat bursting out of the sand behind Yami, going to slash at him with its Chakra imbued claws, but he reacted quickly and cut the Chakra Strings, severing my control over the puppet before he kicked it away, "Damn...well there goes that," I said with a sigh, getting up as my healing factor closed the wound.

"It's over..." Yami said before sheathing his blade and quickly going up to me, ready to attack with Chidori...but in an instant my eyes glowed blue and the amulet as well before I created two batons from my Conduit powers and blocked the attack, shocking him and making him leap back, "No way...the amulet is giving you power from your predecessor..." he glared and growled as he saw a vision of what looked like DC's Red Hood, but with blue and black attire instead of his usual colors and had the Injustice 2 basic attire.

"Predecessor, huh? Well I better put their abilities to good use!" I said before creating dual pistols and began firing off Chakra infused bullets that came in an infinite amount thanks to my powers, and Yami began quickly dodging and deflecting the bullets.

"Damn! Thought I saw the end of that bastard after I killed him! Guess not!" Yami said, taking a couple rounds to his shoulder that didn't leave any gunshot wounds, but instead felt like he got hit by one of those rubber slugs riot control units use, making him wince and leap backwards some more and I stopped firing, narrowing my eyes.

"You giving up?" I asked, keeping my fingers on the triggers.

Yami sighed and sheathed his blade and glared, "I'd rather not go toe-to-toe against someone who's slowly gaining access to powers from their predecessors. At least not yet. We'll meet again in the next world," he said before opening a portal and jumped through it, with it closing behind him and I sighed and the pistols crumbled into nothingness and the exhaustion and injuries caught up to me and I passed out, my adrenaline being what was driving me to keep fighting...

* * *

 ***Two Days Later...***

I had an ice pack on my head. I was transported back to the Hidden Leaf and Turei was looking after me, same with Yon as over the time I was training we got to understanding each other a bit more and we became friends. "Thanks Turei. I owe ya"

"Don't thank me until I absolutely know you're completely fine. You did some pretty crazy things that lots of people saw," Turei said, referring to my other powers.

"Yeah...and luckily everyone knew that I wished to keep that stuff secret, so they didn't say anything to anyone else. Of course Matatabi is still badgering me about all that..." I said with a sigh and a sweatdrop.

"Well obviously you don't see people creating metal out of thin air and using other strange abilities. And I guess you won't be filling us in on that?" Turei asked.

"It's for the best...I don't want you guys getting involved with my own problems. A bit too dangerous, even for the greatest shinobi of this world," I said, Matatabi appearing on my lap.

"This world...I assume you're not from this world at all?" The Tailed Beast asked.

"Um...yeah. You see, there's a thing called the Multiverse, a vast expanse of many, MANY worlds. I protect it, while Yami's role is to try and destroy it. Though WHY I really don't know..." I said, placing the ice pack down and I scratched my head, Yon entered the room.

"Why doesn't matter. What does matter is that he's trying to kill many innocent people. So really it's best to kill him until he kills even more," Yon said.

"I don't kill unless absolutely necessary. If there's any way to turn him back from this path, I'll take it," I said, narrowing my eyes and Yon sighed.

"Whatever floats your boat...but you think it'll be that easy?" The ANBU shinobi asked.

"No. But I'll try either way," I said, standing up and Matatabi jumped onto my head.

"Well...where to then?" Matatabi asked.

"To the next world, of course. We can't let Yami destroy the next after all," I said, holding my amulet up and a portal opened.

"Hey, make sure to visit if you can, alright?" Turei asked with a smile.

I smiled back, "Don't worry. When this is over, I'll make sure to come back and hang out with you guys for a while. Let's go Matatabi," I said before stepping into the portal and it closed behind me, with me and my Tailed Beast heading to the next world...

* * *

 **Krika: And that's it for this chapter. Unfortunately the next real story chapter won't be for a while. But not to worry, I'll fill it in with some chapters called the Predecessor Arc. This will be explaining the story behind the blue Red Hood that I borrowed abilities from. Until then, stay tuned!**


End file.
